Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?
by Escachick357
Summary: A girl on the Mystic Moon is bored with her life and Hitomi's bored of hers on Gaea. The two of them make a deal to switch lives for one week and survive different lives. R/R please.
1. Welcome to my boring life

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.1- Welcome to My Boring Life  
  
Okay, this pretty much stars the Escaflowne characters, my best friend, and me. In this story, I am very bored with my life and Hitomi with hers, so we both volunteer to switch lives for 1 week. I use my real name in this story (my name is Kristina) and I also mention my school. I say that my school is OHHS, the last HS means High School, but I won't mention what the first OH means. Oh, and I'm also a huge Van fan. If Hitomi didn't have him, I'd immediately go after him. The little stars (*) mean that the scene is changing. The scene will change a lot from me to Hitomi, and also for dreams, so you won't get confused. R/R please  
  
*In Kristina's Dream*  
  
A boy with dark hair walked up to a girl with auburn hair and stood in front of her. The girl blushed as he began to speak. "Kristina, I must tell you something." The boy started. Kristina stared at him, still blushing, and asked, "Yes, Van?" Van looked at her and said, "I love you." Kristina's blue eyes got wide with both excitement and shock.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Kristina."  
  
"I love you, too. But what about Hitomi?"  
  
"I used to have feelings for her, but she left me to go back home. I love you so much. Will you stay on Gaea with me forever?"  
  
"Yes! I will, Van!"  
  
Van's arms went around Kristina's shoulders as he drew her in for a kiss. They got closer and closer and closer. When they were only 1 inch away, a loud voice yelling, "Kristina. Kristina! Wake up!" Then the dream ended and Van disappeared.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Kristina opened her blue eyes and stared at the face of her father, who was shaking her. "About time you woke up. Get ready to go to school!" He yelled. "Yes, Dad." Kristina sadly answered as her father walked out of her bedroom and closed the door. Kristina grumbled as she began changing into her regular clothes. She put on her blue jeans, green shirt, green sweater, and tennis shoes. And then brushed her semi-long auburn hair and tied it back into a ponytail with a green scrunchie.  
  
She walked quietly passed her little sister's bedroom and into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. "I interrupted you from that dream again, didn't I?" Her father, who was drinking some coffee, asked. Kristina nodded, sat at the table, and began to eat. After breakfast, she made her lunch, brushed her teeth, got things ready for school, and had her father drive her to school.  
  
Once at OHHS, she met her best friend, Nicole, and waited impatiently for the bell to ring so she could go to class. "You were interrupted from that dream again, right?" Nicole asked her impatient best friend. "Uh-huh." Kristina answered, sighing. Then the bell rang and both girls went to their usual classes, only having one together.  
  
Kristina's day was the same every day: First she went to Physics, getting bored out of her mind; then to Japanese, the only class she had with Nicole; then English, where her teacher always did a horrible German accent; then World History, the class that she never got higher than a C- average; then ate lunch with Nicole; then did Softball/Baseball, her PE class; then to her Geometry class, another boring class; and finally was driven home by her dad.  
  
As she sat through her Physics class, she thought, "Man, Hitomi's life has got to be more interesting than mine. God, I wish she'd at least switch lives with me for at least a week." What she didn't know was that another planet, a certain girl was thinking the same thing...  
  
*Hitomi's Dream*  
  
A young girl was sitting out into the warm sun in Tokyo, Japan. It was the afternoon and she was happy to feel the sun's rays on her face. She had been on Gaea during war so much that she nearly forgot how the Tokyo sun felt. Just then, a voice called, "Hitomi! Hitomi!" Hitomi looked to her left and saw a red-haired girl and brown-haired boy walking towards her, smiling. "Ah, Yukari. Amano! Hello." Hitomi answered smiling back.  
  
"Hitomi, it feels so good to have you back." Yukari giggled. Amano nodded. Hitomi closed her green eyes and breathed in the warm air. Then her peace was interrupted by a voice screaming, "Hitomi! Hitomi! Wake up!" Amano, Yukari, and Tokyo then disappeared.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and looked at the face of Merle, the cat-girl, who was shaking Hitomi. "It's about time you woke up! Get dressed! Lord Van wants to see you!" She demanded before leaving the room. "Great." Hitomi said sarcastically. Hitomi put on her school uniform, brushed her sandy- blonde hair and went to the dining room of the castle, where Van was.  
  
Hitomi loved Van, but hated her life on Gaea. Everyday was the exact same thing...Merle screamed in Hitomi's face to wake her up, she ate breakfast, practiced dowsing with Van, used her powers for a certain battle with Zaibach, listened to more of Merle's screams, sat through Van's silentness, ate dinner, and went to bed.  
  
It had been exactly 7 months since she first came to Gaea. She met Van when they were both 15, but now they were both 16. Every night, Hitomi dreamed of her life on the Mystic Moon and her friends and family that lived there. She missed Yukari, Amano, hell she even missed her annoying little brother.  
  
One night, Hitomi saw a shooting star zooming across the sky. Before it disappeared, Hitomi made a wish. "I wish I could trade lives with another 16 year old on the Mystic Moon, even if it's only for a week." Then she fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the big decision she'd have to make the next day.  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 1. In my next chapter, both me and Hitomi are going to make a deal to switch lives. Stay tuned and R/R. 


	2. Wanna Switch?

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Chapter 2- Wanna Switch?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne. And if I did, Van would be MINE, nobody else's. Oh, and I live in Washington (not DC, but the state).  
  
*The Mystic Moon. Washington. The next day*  
  
Kristina sat in her Japanese class, bored as hell, even though she had Nicole to help with conversations. "So, Kristina. You think you can beat the crap out of that dumbass, Josh?" Nicole asked. All that came out of Kristina's mouth was, "Uh-huh." Nicole tried again, "I mean he is 11 months older than you, not to mention that he's your cousin." "Uh-huh." Was all that came out of Kristina's mouth. Now Nicole was angry.  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"See Kristina! I knew you weren't listening to me!"  
  
Kristina then turned to Nicole and asked, "Sorry, what did you say, Nicole?" "Argh! Forget it!" Nicole grumbled. Then the sensei walked in.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Minna-san." Sensei began, "Today we will be working on our..." "Katakana, Hiragana, and phrases." Kristina said along with him. Then she thought, "God, we do the same thing every day!" Sensei then stopped, looked at Kristina, and said very angrily, "Kristina! Be quiet!" "Hai, Sensei." Kristina said as her teacher went on with his lecture.  
  
After he was done, Kristina went up to the pencil sharpener, banged her knee on the corner of a wall HARD (A/N: And believe me, that really hurts!), and screamed, "Kuso!" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. "Kristina, what did you say?!?" Sensei yelled from across the room. Kristina, unaware that her teacher had heard her, held her knee and kept crying out, "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" By the time she quit crying, "Kuso!" A piece of paper- detention paper- was put in her hands. "Ah, dammit!" Kristina yelled. The entire class gasped and Sensei sent the poor girl out in the hall for a minute.  
  
When she stepped out into the hall, a strange, golden light covered her and brought her to a new place. One where she'd meet a new person very soon...  
  
*Gaea, Van's castle. Same day, same time. *  
  
Hitomi was rested up and totally refreshed. The only thing she hated doing at the time was listening to Merle, as she tried talking to Hitomi. "Hitomi! Allen and Celena are coming over!" Merle told Hitomi. All that came out of Hitomi's mouth was, "Uh-huh." Merle then said, "I mean, you COULD at least put on something nice." Again, all that came out of Hitomi's mouth was, "Uh-huh." Now Merle was annoyed.  
  
"Hitomi, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"See, Hitomi! I knew that you weren't listening."  
  
Hitomi turned to Merle and asked, "What? Did you say something, Merle?" "Argh! Forget it!" Merle screamed. Then Van and Allen walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning, Hitomi and Merle." Allen said politely to the girls in the room. Hitomi sighed. Her day was already bad enough, now the playboy, Allen, was over for a visit. Hitomi hated Allen, although she had to admit that he DID help her and Van save Gaea. Allen was always going after women. It was disgusting, so she stayed away from him all the time.  
  
Celena was just staring at everyone, not saying anything. That began to freak Hitomi out. "Celena, do you want to go for a walk through town with me?" Merle asked the silent girl. Celena shook her head and quietly said, "I'd like to go through the gardens." Merle smiled, turned to Hitomi, and asked, "You wanna come too, Hitomi?" Hitomi shook her head. Then Merle and Celena left for the gardens.  
  
Van and Allen went to an empty room to talk about how to get Hitomi back to the Mystic Moon. Hitomi was alone. Suddenly, a golden light covered her and brought her to a new world to get her wish.  
  
*Empty Room. New World*  
  
"Itai!" Hitomi cried as she hit the ground, her eyes closed. "Are you okay?" A voice asked. Hitomi opened her green eyes and saw a 16 year old girl with blue eyes holding out her hand to Hitomi. "Arigato. I'm fine." Hitomi said as she grabbed the girl's hand, which helped her off the ground. "My name is Hitomi. What's yours?" Hitomi asked. The girl smiled and said, "Kristina."  
  
Hitomi was at least 4 inches taller than Kristina. Hitomi's hair was short and sandy-blonde while Kristina's was semi-long and auburn. Also, Hitomi's eyes were green and filled with patience while Kristina's were blue and filled with attitude. They didn't care, though. As long as their wishes came true.  
  
"So, how did you get here?" Kristina asked the taller girl. "My friends left for meetings and I was teleported here when I was alone. What about you?" Hitomi told Kristina. "I got in trouble for swearing in my Japanese class and was teleported here after being sent out into the hall." Kristina answered. Hitomi's eyes got wide.  
  
"Are you...from Earth?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you...from Japan?"  
  
"No. I'm from America."  
  
"Oh." Hitomi's face fell.  
  
Then a door opened.  
  
A tall man walked through the doorway and looked at the two girls, who were 3 and 7 inches shorter than him. It didn't take long for Kristina to recognize him. "Jayson?!?" She yelled at the man...who was her cousin's older brother. "Hello Kristina." The man answered calmly. "What the hell are you doing here?!?" Kristina asked. "Yesterday, the two of you made a wish. Kristina wanted to switch places with Hitomi for a week and Hitomi wanted to switch places with a 16 year old girl on Earth for a week. Do you want to make the switch?" Jayson asked.  
  
"Jayson, why the hell are you doing this job?!?"  
  
"Look, I need money."  
  
"How much are you being paid?"  
  
"$500."  
  
"No wonder."  
  
"Okay, do you both want to make the switch or not."  
  
Both Kristina and Hitomi said, "We do." Jayson smiled and said, "Then shake hands. Once you do, Kristina will be on Gaea and Hitomi will be on Earth for one week." The two girls smiled at each other and shook hands.  
  
A golden light shone on them and transported Kristina to Van's castle and Hitomi to the hallway of OHHS. Both girls were unaware of how hard their week would be.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Okay, that was my next chapter. In chapter 3, Hitomi and Kristina (me) will survive their first day in their different lives. R/R please. Oh, and these are the translation for some of the Japanese words I used in this story:  
  
Kuso = shit  
  
Arigato = Thank you  
  
Ohayo Gozaimasu = Good morning  
  
Minna-san = Everyone  
  
Itai = Ouch  
  
Katakana = type of Japanese writing  
  
Hiragana = type of Japanese writing 


	3. Day 1 Hitomi's First School Afternoon

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.3- Day 1. Hitomi's First School Afternoon.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne. And if I DID, Van would be mine, nobody else's. Also, the class idiot named Matt is a real person which I often get in fights with. So, I guess I don't own Matt.  
  
Ummm....okay, this is my third chapter. This basically chapter basically stars Hitomi and not Kristina. This story is going to be VERY hard to finish because school ends in about 2 weeks, so I'm still going to continue during the summer vacation if I'm not done before school ends. Also, in my story, I changed some of the letters in my teacher's names (example = my English teacher's name is not Mr. Winters). They have the right to have their names (REAL names) secret. Also, I wanna thank cheetachow for reviewing my story (Thank ya lots, cheetachow). R/R please.  
  
*OHHS Hallway*  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and gasped. She was home...sort of. She was on the Mystic Moon, but not in Japan. The door behind her opened and a man with black hair walked out into the hall with a pissed off look on his face. "Hitomi, do you know why you're out here and why you have a detention?" He (somehow) calmly asked the girl in the hallway.  
  
Hitomi stared at him in confusion and answered, "Uhhh...not really." "Hitomi, you have to quit swearing in class." Her teacher sighed. "Hai Sensei." Hitomi answered. "Good. Now go back inside and watch your mouth." Sensei said, letting Hitomi back into the room. Once inside, Hitomi stopped. She had no idea where the hell she was supposed to sit.  
  
Finally, a girl called, "Hitomi! Over here!" Hitomi sat next to the girl and asked, "Who are you?" The girl stared at Hitomi in confusion as she asked, "What are you talking about, Hitomi? It's me, Nicole. You know, your best friend." "Best friend?" Hitomi thought as she sat next to Nicole.  
  
On the desk, Hitomi noticed a green binder with the name "Hitomi Kanzaki" on it. Hitomi opened it up and tons of papers fell out and onto the ground in front of her desk. Papers were all over the desk and the floor. "Hitomi, how the hell could you be such a slob?!?" Nicole asked as she helped pick up the papers. Hitomi sighed and tried (TRIED) to shove all the papers but one in her binder (A/N: the reason I had Hitomi be a slob is because she has to be me, and I am a HUGE slob). The only paper that was left out was the school schedule for all of Kristina's classes.  
  
Then a loud ring filled the school. The period was over. Hitomi shoved the binder inside her green backpack and walked out the door. Her next class was English with Mr. Winters, the man with the horrible German accent. It took her a while to find the room, but even longer to find her seat. Once she sat down, Kristina's enemy and the class idiot, Matt, tried to pick a fight with Hitomi.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi. I see you finally decided to look nice." Matt called to her. Normally, Kristina would be using her smart-ass mouth against him, but this wasn't Kristina. This was Hitomi. Hitomi just ignored the class idiot. Matt kept trying to pick a fight with Hitomi for 5 minutes, but had no luck. Finally, Mr. Winters walked in. Mr. Winters talked the entire period with his horrible accent until finally, the bell rang. Hitomi was happy to leave.  
  
Hitomi's next class, World History with Mrs. Harrison, was right next door to Mr. Winters' class. It only took Hitomi 1 minute to find her seat. She sat in her desk talking to Chisato, one of Kristina's friends, until Mrs. Harrison came in and started the lesson. The lesson was boring and Hitomi was so happy to be able to walk to the cafeteria to eat lunch with her "friends".  
  
Lunch with her "friends" was the only thing that wasn't boring. Hitomi loved talking to all of her "friends". She only hated it when she had to go to her next class: Softball/Baseball, her PE class. In that class all you did was play softball(A/N: my PE teacher refuses to let the students play baseball because there are girls in the class. My teacher believes that girls aren't strong enough to play the game, so all we get to do is play softball. Damn teacher.) The class was all right, except for the fact that Hitomi hated softball. Every time the ball came in her direction, Hitomi seemed to always miss the ball. Also, when it was her turn to bat, she always struck out. It took 45 minutes before the period was over and she could go to her last period: Geometry.  
  
Geometry wasn't as bad as the other classes Hitomi went to, but God, it was boring as hell. Mr. C, her teacher, spoke without emotion, and when he spoke with feeling...it was to yell at the class to shut up. The worst part was that Hitomi was in the front row, in front of the girls in the class that never shut up. By the end of the period, Hitomi's ears were ringing and head was throbbing, but at least school was over...for that day at least.  
  
Hitomi met Nicole outside of her Geometry room and began walking to the outside of the school where her "dad" would pick her up and bring her home. A red truck parked right in front of Hitomi and a man from inside motioned for the girl to get in. At first Hitomi hesitated. What if this man was a stranger? What if he wanted to hurt her?  
  
Then Nicole came up and asked, "Hitomi, your dad's in that truck. Aren't you going with him?" Hitomi sighed and nodded. It was only her "dad" waiting to take Hitomi home. Hitomi got into the truck and left to go "home".  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Okay, that was it for chapter 3. In the next chapter, you'll see how Kristina is doing in Gaea. R/R please, but no flames. 


	4. Day 1 Kristina's Dream Comes True

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne. If I did, Van would be mine, nobody else's.  
  
Chapter 4- Day 1. Kristina's Dream Comes True  
  
*Van's Castle, Gaea*  
  
Kristina closed her blue eyes as she was teleported to her new *home*. She opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing inside of Van's castle. The walls were originally gray, but covered with colorful cloths. There was a beautiful crimson colored rug on the stone floor and the entire place was silent and peaceful. It was exactly like she imagined it.  
  
As she stood inside of the castle, she saw many doors leading to different rooms. "Hmmm...I wonder which door leads to Van's room." She said as she stared at the many doors. Kristina stared at a door painted her favorite color: green. "This one!" Kristina said. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned.  
  
The opened and revealed a large garden with a hedgemaze (A/N: I think hedgemazes are cool). "Shimitta!" Kristina cursed as she closed the door. She was again in the hallway with many doors. Kristina looked to the door to the right the color of Van's shirt: red. "This one is definitely the door!" She said.  
  
Kristina turned the doorknob only to find an empty kitchen. "Kuso!" She screamed as she closed the door. She spent 45 minutes opening and closing doors until she came to the last door. She put her ear on the door and heard the voices of Van and Allen talking. Kristina put her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when a screaming voice echoed throughout the hallway.  
  
"Kristina! Kristina! Lord Van wants to talk to you!" Merle ran up screaming. Kristina nodded and opened the door. Van smiled at her with a smile that made him look so cute that Kristina almost fainted. "Kristina, we think we may have found a way to bring you home, but it will take 1 week to do so." Van said, still smiling. Kristina nodded, putting a smile on her face. Allen stared at the 16 year old girl and asked, "Kristina, would you like to go for a walk with me through the castle?" Kristina knew she needed at tour, but not with Allen, "No thanks."  
  
"Oh, come on, Kristina."  
  
"I said *No thanks*, Allen."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on! Why not?"  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you get mad?"  
  
"No, I promise. Just tell me why not."  
  
"Okay. I'd rather be burned to death by a Zaibach warrior than go on a walk or date with you, Allen!"  
  
Allen ran away crying. "God, what a wuss. No offense, Celena." Kristina said out loud. Celena just shrugged. "Let's skip the dowsing lesson and do whatever we want." Van said to Kristina. Van then looked at her and asked, "Do you want to take a walk with ME through the castle?" "Hmmm...Okay." Kristina cried out.  
  
Van then took her hand and led her through the castle. Van took her everywhere: the gardens, the kitchens, the parlors, bedrooms, and even the room that had Escaflowne and all of Van's swords inside. Her blue eyes got wide as she stared at the many swords and Escaflowne. She hated it when she had to go to the dining room to eat dinner.  
  
Dinner at the castle was a feast: cooked fish, boiled vegetables, fresh bread that was so soft and warm that it was impossible just to eat one piece. Kristina had to grab 5 different pieces before she had enough. The drinks they had were a choice of water or wine. Kristina remembered a time when she was home. Her uncle drank tons of wine on her 11th birthday and passed out before she even got to open her present from him (A/N: that really did happen, too.). She shook off the thought and took some water. Only Allen took the wine.  
  
Allen took a sip of his wine and stared at Kristina. "Now, I know I was kind of a Jerk, but I want you to give me another chance." Allen calmly told the girl. "Another chance for what?" Kristina asked cluelessly. "You know, for our love." Allen said. Kristina swallowed her water and said, "There was never any love." Allen looked shocked.  
  
"Yes, there was. I was your boyfriend."  
  
"No, you weren't. And I never like you."  
  
"Then why did we kiss that day?"  
  
"I was possessed by Naria." (A/N: I think it was Naria that possessed Hitomi when she and Allen kissed)  
  
"That's a lie!"  
  
Merle then came to Kristina's rescue, "She's not lying, Allen." Allen looked at Van and Celena. They nodded. Allen grumbled and continued drinking glass after glass of wine.  
  
After his 12th glass, Kristina started to get worried. "Allen, you've drunk enough wine." Kristina said to him. Allen ignored her and drunk a 13th glass. "Okay, Allen. I REALLY think you've drunk enough wine." Kristina said to him. Allen stood up, swayed a little, did a few hiccups, and yelled, "I'll tell you when I've drunk enou"- then passed out onto the floor.  
  
Kristina sighed, "It's like my 11th birthday, except for Allen's not my uncle and it's not my birthday." "What do we do with Allen?" Merle asked, staring at Van. Van sighed and called 2 of his strongest servants to carry Allen to bed. Dinner continued in silence.  
  
Once dinner was done, Merle went to her bedroom to talk with Celena, Van went to practice his sword-fighting techniques to be prepared for another Zaibach attack, Allen was still passed out in his bed, and Kristina was on the top of the castle watching the sunset. She stared into the blue, orange, pink, and golden colored sky and the ground below. Kristina smiled as the people on the ground talked and laughed as they went into their homes. It reminded her of home.  
  
Van, who was not far below her, looked up at Kristina. She was alone and staring at the sky with a smile on her face. A few minutes later, Van decided to stop practicing and saw that Kristina still stood in the same place, smiling and staring at the sky. Van put his sword away and went to the top of the castle and stood next to the girl that stood there.  
  
"You like being up here?" Van asked. Kristina turned to him and nodded, "It reminds me of the sunsets at home." A smile suddenly appeared on Kristina's face as did something else: her eyes that used to be blue, were now an ocean blue-green. "Did you know that your eyes change color?" He asked. Kristina nodded, "My eyes also change to green, but they're mostly blue." (A/N: my eyes are actually blue, but they really do change from blue to blue-green to green, then back to blue-green and finally back to blue.) Van blushed. "She's so beautiful. How can I reveal my feelings to her?" Van thought.  
  
Kristina stared at him and asked, "Daijoubu desu ka, Van?" "Hai." Van answered. "If you have something you need to tell me, then just say it." Kristina told him. Van gulped. He had to say it, it was now or never. "I have something to tell you." Van started. "Yes?" Kristina asked. Van took a deep breath, "I..." He was then interrupted by a rainstorm.  
  
Raindrops poured from the sky and still Kristina was smiling. Van looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Kristina." Kristina stopped. Was her dream coming true? "I love you too, Van." Kristina said, blushing. Van put his arms around her shoulders and drew her in for a kiss. As they got closer. Kristina expected someone to wake her up from this *dream*. She felt Van's lips brush hers and realized that it wasn't a dream. She returned the kiss under the pouring rain and only stopped to get some air.  
  
After the kiss, both Kristina and Van walked to their own rooms to get dressed into some dry clothes and go to bed. Kristina's bed felt like a dream: a soft mattress, thick blankets, and a soft, fluffy pillow. As she lay in her bed, she cried out in her head, "Oh my God! My dream came true! How could Hitomi get tired of this?" Then she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Okay, that was it. Oh my God! I read this chapter to my little sister last night and I nearly fainted as I read the part where me and Van kissed. I'm not kidding. Okay, R/R please, but don't flame me. Oh, and here are some Japanese translations:  
  
Shimitta = Dammit  
  
Kuso = Shit  
  
Hai = Yes  
  
Daijoubu desu ka = Are you okay? 


	5. Day 1 and a half Hitomi's little sister

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.5- Day 1 ½. Hitomi's Little Sister and the New Vision  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, and if I did, Van would be MINE.  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update, but school just got out and I've been sick (damn summer sickness). This story will be harder to update, since school is out, but I WILL do it. Okay, this is called *Day 1 ½ * because I realized that in Ch.3, I didn't quite finish the whole day, so in this chapter, I am going to finish the day. I'd like to thank cheetahchow, who has so far been the ONLY person to review this story, for reviewing. Thank ya lots, cheetahchow. R/R please.  
  
Hitomi climbed into the red truck and was silent as she was driven home. Once home, she hopped out of the truck and inside the house. The door opened and 2 dogs ran up to Hitomi. She didn't know the names of the dogs, so she just pet them. Hitomi saw a hallway that led to 5 different rooms. With her backpack on her shoulder, Hitomi walked down the hallway looking for her room.  
  
The first 2 doors Hitomi came to led to a bathroom and an office. Hitomi shrugged and kept walking. The last 3 rooms led to 3 bedrooms. The one on the right had a small bed and stuffed animals everywhere. "This can't be my room." Hitomi said. The room on the left was very clean with a king-sized bed in it. "I know this isn't my room." In front of her was a door with a sign that read, "Hitomi's room." "Aahh...this is it." Hitomi sighed as she opened the door.  
  
Hitomi's room was even messier than her school binder. Books, clothes, and papers were scattered all over the floor and her bed. The room was small and Hitomi could barely lay on the bed with her legs stretched out (mostly because there was stuff all over the bed). The room was also so cluttered that she had to watch her feet while walking so she wouldn't step on anything.  
  
Next to her bed was a desk with a computer on it with a Van and Hitomi screensaver, but instead of Hitomi, there was Kristina. So it was a Van and Kristina screensaver (Escachick357 faints). To the right of the computer was a large picture of Hitomi and her 6 friends in a picture frame. One the bottom of the frame were the words "Hitomi, Amanda, Sarah, Nicole, Joy, Brittany, and Heather. Best Friends Forever".  
  
Hitomi sighed. She had a feeling that her life on the Mystic Moon was going to be perfect. On Hitomi's pillow, there was a note that read:  
  
"Hitomi,  
  
These are today's chores:  
  
1. Clean room  
  
3. Help Missy with homework  
  
5. Do your homework  
  
7. Feed animals  
  
9. Sweep kitchen floor  
  
11. Vacuum living room floor  
  
13. Help Missy practice for her school play  
  
15. Have all of the above done by 7:30  
  
I'll be home at 8:45.  
  
-Mom"  
  
Once Hitomi finished reading the note, she asked herself, "Who's Missy?" She shrugged her shoulders and decided to start cleaning her room.  
  
It may have seemed like a harmless, quick chore, but it really wasn't. As she picked up clothes, Hitomi saw a grayish-white colored piece of still fur. She sighed and started to pick up the item...then it started to move. Hitomi was so surprised that she dropped everything in her hands. The item picked up its head and revealed itself to be a Himalayan cat that was just interrupted from its nap. The tag on its collar revealed it to be a female named Yuffie (A/N: I really do have a Himalayan cat named Yuffie).  
  
Hitomi put all the clothes on the floor in a pile on her bed next to Yuffie, who got back to her sleeping position. Hitomi opened the door and began to put all the clothes in the pile in her arms, unfortunately, the last thing she grabbed was Yuffie's tail. As she accidentally pulled, a loud meow of pain filled the room and a lightening fast paw struck Hitomi's left hand...the very hand that held Yuffie's tail. Hitomi cried out in pain and let go of Yuffie's tail. The cat quickly ran out of the room.  
  
Hitomi carried the clothes to the laundry hamper in the bathroom. She looked at her left hand and saw 3 scratches. They weren't bleeding, so she ignored them and continued on cleaning her room wondering who Missy was. When everything in her room was organized, the entire house started to shake. Items on the shelves rattled and some books fell to the ground. A high-pitched yell filled the house, "Hitomi! I'm home!" A little girl ran inside Hitomi's room and began squeezing the life out of her.  
  
The little girl jumped up and down, making her blonde curls bounce and blue eyes sparkle. "Dad said you have to help me with my play! And you know what? I've got no homework tonight!" The girl yelled. Hitomi looked at the blue backpack on the girl's back and read the words "Missy" and realized that on the Mystic Moon, she was given an over-hyper 10 year old sister.  
  
Missy grabbed a packet of papers from her backpack written in script form entitled "Julius Caesar" (A/N: it's a Shakespeare play filled with words that I don't even understand). "What the? What kind of teacher would have 10 year olds doing *Julius Caesar*?" Hitomi asked. Missy smiled and said, "You said that my teacher and the rest of the school board is full of dumbasses that wouldn't know intelligence if it bit them in the ass." "Oh...right. Now who are you playing?" Hitomi asked. "I'm playing Brutus!" Missy answered proudly. Hitomi then practiced her lines with Missy.  
  
Hitomi, who was glad to have no homework, had to feed the animals. There were 4 bowls on the kitchen floor (she had 2 dogs and 2 cats) and all she had to do was put some dry food in the bowls. Unfortunately, her feet were crowded by the animals as she tried pouring the food in the bowls. It was hard, but she did it.  
  
Her next task was to vacuum the living room. There wasn't much to vacuum, so she had no problem doing it. By the time she was done, the animals left the kitchen and Hitomi was free to sweep the floor. She was finished with all of her chores at 6:30 and her *dad* made hamburgers for dinner. Dinner took an hour to eat and Hitomi had exactly 1 hour and 15 minutes before her *mom* came home.  
  
Hitomi enjoyed the rest of the night. At 9:45, she was told to go to bed. She felt relieved to lay in Kristina's bed, which was almost as comfortable as the beds in Van's castle. She quickly fell into a deep sleep. But before she fell victim to the unconciousness of sleep, she smiled. Merle wouldn't scream at her, Allen wouldn't hit on her, and she wouldn't have to be in a battle all for a week.  
  
Once her body lost its conciousness, she had a little vision in her dream. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to Hitomi as she sat in a field. "Uh...Hitomi..." The boy started. "Yes?" Hitomi asked. "I...uh...I..." The boy continued. "Are you okay?" Hitomi asked. The boy gulped.  
  
"I...have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Uhhh...we've been in the same PE class for a year as well as the same Physics class."  
  
"Yes, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Hitomi, I really like you."  
  
"As friends?"  
  
"No....I REALLY like you. Hitomi, I...."  
  
Suddenly a loud whistle blew through the air, waking Hitomi from her vision/dream.  
  
Hitomi's green eyes opened as she asked, "Who was that boy? And what did he want to tell me?" She sighed and just assumed it was all a pointless dream. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her body.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, that was it. In my next chapter, Kristina will survive her second day on Gaea. Oh, and later on Hitomi will find out who the boy is and Missy will have an important part in the story later on. So see ya, and please R/R, but don't flame. 


	6. Day 2 Kristina's Battle and the Familiar...

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.6- Day 2. Kristina's Battle and the Familiar Voice  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne, and if I did...Van would be MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that in my last chapter on the list, some of the numbers were kinda screwed up. So, just ignore them. In this story, I DO insult Allen and Millerna (I do NOT like them at all!). Oh, and I am so happy to finally have more reviews (Thank ya lots cheetahchow and AnimeAngel302 for reviewing). R/R please, but no flames.  
  
**************************  
  
The sun rose on Gaea, lighting all of Fanelia. All of Van's servants woke up and started to prepare for breakfast. Merle and Celena woke up to the sounds of the servants, so they decided to sit at the table in the dining room for Van, Allen, and Kristina to wake up. Van felt the morning sun on his face and that was his wake up call. Van sat up and walked into the dining room to wait for Allen and Kristina to wake up.  
  
Allen woke up not long after Van did because of his head. Allen's head ached, but he ignored it. Allen walked into the dining room and sat at the table. 45 min. passed and Kristina still did not come out. 10 min. later, Merle decided to walk to Kristina's room to wake her up. Allen followed.  
  
It took about a minute to get to Kristina's room (which was right above the dining room) and immediately Van heard Merle say, "Allen, for God's sake! Don't do that!" Net a loud punch came from above and Allen screamed. Then Kristina worriedly said, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were...Oh, it's you. Well, that's okay then." "Kristina, breakfast is nearly ready." Merle said. "Okay." Kristina said. Then the 3 of them walked back to the dining room.  
  
When they got there, blood poured out of Allen's nose, Merle sighed, and Kristina smiled. "What happened?" Celena asked, pointing at Allen. "This baka shook Kristina while she slept when I told him not to. So, she punched him and this is what happened." Merle answered. The blood stopped pouring and everyone sat at the table. Kristina immediately took the only seat next to Van.  
  
Breakfast at the castle was a real feast. Large chocolate pancakes, fresh milk and juice, bacon, sausage, and eggs were on many different plates (A/N: I don't know if they have any of those in the TV series, but this is my story and they do have them). Kristina could barely keep her mouth from watering. Everyone ate all they could and relaxed in their chairs, waiting for the food to settle in their stomachs. As she relaxed, Kristina noticed Allen's nose becoming bigger and swollen.  
  
Kristina began to laugh. She laughed so hard that she began to cry. Van turned to her and asked, "What's so funny?" Kristina, still laughing, pointed at Allen's face where his nose was as big as a pinball. Smiles crept across Van, Merle, and Celena's faces as they stared at Allen. Eventually, they broke down into giggles. Even the servants laughed at Allen.  
  
"What's so funny?" Allen asked. "Look...in...the...mirror...." Merle giggled. Allen sighed, got up, walked to a mirror, saw his nose, and screamed like a little schoolgirl. Kristina, Van, Merle, and Celena began to laugh even harder. Allen ran back to his room in humiliation, slamming the door behind him. Nobody even bothered to follow him.  
  
Once everybody was relaxed, Merle and Celena (who were, for some reason, inseparable) walked to the gardens to sit under the sun and around the flowers. Van grabbed Kristina's hand and took her to the top of the castle to work on some dowsing lessons. Kristina wasn't psychic and could not see things that normal people couldn't see, so she had real problems dowsing.  
  
She stood in the same place, clutching the pendant around her neck with her eyes closed for a while, trying to see where Van put a dagger, but saw nothing but darkness. Finally before she was about to announce that she'd quit, a very familiar voice spoke into her head. "Kristina, the dagger is to your left, behind the crate holding shields." The voice said. The voice sounded so young, so innocent, and so familiar, but she didn't know who it was.  
  
"The dagger is behind the crate holding shields to my left." Kristina said with confidence, her eyes still closed. "Excellent," Van said looking at Kristina, "Uh...you can open your eyes now, Kristina." "Oh...okay." Kristina answered, opening her eyes. Suddenly, the voice came back, "You will get 2 harmless and unexpected visitors." "Uh...Van. I have a feeling that we'll get 2 harmless and unexpected visitors." Kristina said, turning to Van.  
  
The sound of horses filled the outside of the castle as a very nicely decorated carriage stopped in front of the castle. Merle and Celena walked to the front of the castle while Kristina and Van ran from their spot at the top.  
  
Once everybody was in front of the castle (except for Allen, who refused to show his face until it recovered completely), the driver of the carriage got up from his spot and opened the carriage door. A 16 year old girl and a 20 year old man walked outside. "Millerna, Dryden. What an unexpected surprise." Van said, faking the best smile that he could (A/N: I don't really know how old Dryden is).  
  
Millerna and Dryden nodded their heads. "Ohayo Gozaimasu Van, Merle, Celena, and Kristina. Kristina, you look a lot shorter than the last time I saw you." Millerna said smiling then frowning at Kristina. "Is that an insult?!?" Kristina angrily asked, clenching her fists. "Oh, gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to insult you." Millerna said nervously. Kristina unclenched her fists and then put on an angelic smile, "Good."  
  
The driver of the carriage stared at Van and asked, "Where's Allen?" Van smiled and said, "Allen is hiding after being attacked by a young girl, Gaddes." Gaddes frowned and asked, "Could someone please get him? I really have to talk to him." "I'll get him!" Celena piped up. She then ran inside of the castle to her older brother's room.  
  
It took a few minutes of arguing, but Celena finally convinced Allen to come outside. The second Allen walked outside, the others broke into giggles. Allen's nose got even more swollen. Now it was the size of a golf ball. It was even red. Allen looked like a blonde haired clown from the Mystic Moon. "I'm sorry Boss, but..." Gaddes started to say. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and giants mechas appeared.  
  
Van and Allen grabbed their swords and got into a battle stance. "Everyone! Stay back!" Van and Allen yelled to the others. Zaibach soldiers hopped out of their melefs and in front of Van, their swords drawn. Almost immediately, swords began hitting each other and blood splattered the ground. Lifeless bodies fell to the ground. Kristina put her hands over her eyes. It was so horrible and she was afraid Van would die.  
  
Van and Allen didn't die and weren't even injured, but 4/5 of the Zaibach soldiers were lying on the ground, dead. The survivors ran into their melefs and prepared to attack. Allen quickly ran to the shed and jumped into Schezarade (A/N: spelling?). Van followed him and jumped into Escaflowne. The melefs began fighting Schezarade and Escaflowne. Only one melef wasn't fighting. Instead, it grabbed Kristina from off the ground.  
  
"Van!" Kristina screamed from the sky. Van stared up into the sky at the girl in the clutches of Zaibach. Van and Allen quickly attacked Zaibach so they could help save Kristina. Only 3 melefs were left: 2 were fighting Van and Allen and one was holding Kristina. Van's soldier became invisible and Van was concentrating on saving Kristina so much that he couldn't see the invisible melef that was just about to attack Van. "The invisible soldier is behind Van." The mysterious, yet familiar voice said to Kristina. "Van! Behind you!" Kristina screamed.  
  
Van quickly turned around and attacked the invisible melef. At the same time, Allen attacked his soldier. Only one melef was left, which was the one holding Kristina. The soldier decided to turn around. It turned and started to run away. "Oh no you don't!" Van yelled. He sliced the melef across the back.  
  
The melef stopped, but didn't let go of Kristina. Van jumped out of Escaflowne to catch Kristina in his arms. Allen ran up to the melef and kept slicing it until the melef finally let go of Kristina and fell the ground, the soldier inside dead. Kristina screamed as she dropped from the sky. She kept screaming until she quit falling.  
  
Van stood under Kristina, his arms held out ready to catch her. He heard her screaming until she fell into his arms. Kristina was shaking as she stared into Van's brown eyes. "Daijoubu desu ka, Kristina?" Van asked. Still shaking, Kristina answered, "H-hai. Y-you saved my life. Arigato." Van hugged her tightly.  
  
Stars then appeared in the sky and Van, Kristina, Merle, Celena, Dryden, Allen, and Millerna went to the dining room for dinner and their rooms for bed. As Kristina lay in her bed, the voice came back, "You did well, Kristina." "What do you mean?" Kristina asked silently in her thoughts.  
  
"You told Van where his enemy was."  
  
"Only because you helped me. Who are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you who I am. Not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll find out when I show you who I am."  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Yes, very well."  
  
"Can't I just have one clue who you are?"  
  
"Fine, but just one: We've known each other for 10 years."  
  
"That's it?!? Well, when can I see you?"  
  
"When the time is right. I'll show you myself when you won't need me to help you. Now go to sleep Kristina. You have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"You sound like a mother."  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep, Kristina."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kristina then closed her eyes and fell asleep wondering who the voice was.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Who is this mysterious voice? If you want to find out, then wait for the later chapters of this story, or you can just guess who it is. It's actually kind of easy if you read some of my earlier chapters. In my next chapter, Hitomi will meet up with that mysterious boy she saw in her vision.  
  
Oh, this is the translation for the Japanese words I used in my story:  
  
baka = idiot  
  
Ohayo Gozaimasu = Good morning  
  
Daijoubu desu ka? = Are you okay?  
  
Hai = yes  
  
Arigato = Thanks  
  
gomen = sorry  
  
R/R please. 


	7. Day 2 Hitomi's New Boyfriend

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.7- Day 2. Hitomi's New Boyfriend  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne. Wish I did, but...I don't.  
  
A/N: It's me again. Yes, I'm again having some problems (it IS summer vacation), but I'm getting more and more ideas for this story. Again, most of the names in here are changed because I believe that certain people have rights to keep their names secret in my fanfics. And don't get mad if the boy from Hitomi's vision was not like you expected him to be. R/R, but no flames please.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A tall figure walked into Hitomi's partially light room. It was in the middle of April and yet was very light outside at 6:15am. Instead of shaking Hitomi, he decided to open the blinds and let his "daughter" wake up to the light from the sun, then he left the room. Hitomi, unlike Kristina, was a light sleeper, so she almost immediately woke up to the morning sunlight. She looked at the clock on the VCR and saw that it was 6:15 and time for her to get ready for school.  
  
Hitomi got out of bed and walked to her dresser to grab an outfit for school. She slipped on a pair of jeans, a cute blue top, and her tennis shoes. Once dressed, she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair. She then made it to the kitchen, where a bowl of cereal and a carton of milk were on the table. Hitomi sat at the table and ate her food.  
  
Once she finished eating, she grabbed the lunch that her "dad" made for her to eat at school and got her things ready for school. It took her a while to shove her way over-stuffed binder into her backpack. By the time she was done, her "dad" was ready to take her to school.  
  
The ride to school was a quiet one, mostly because nobody had anything to say. When Hitomi got out of the truck that she was driven to school in, she met up with Nicole and her friend, Amanda. The 3 girls sat in the front of the school talking about Amanda's new boyfriend that she talked almost non- stop about. The conversation was boring, but at least the bell rang. Hitomi had no classes with Amanda, but had the same lunch, so she wouldn't see Amanda until lunch.  
  
Hitomi quietly walked through the hallway to her first class: Physics. She took out her binder and asked her teacher, Mr. Moliter, where her seat was. He pointed at her seat and she walked to it and sat down. Hitomi also noticed that the boy from her vision/dream was sitting one seat behind and one to the right of her. He was right behind Chad, the boy who sat next to her at the same table.  
  
Mr. Moliter stood in front of the class and began taking roll. At the corner of her eye, she saw the boy from her vision staring at her, his head lying on the palm of his hand. He stared as if he were hypnotized by her. His best friend, Kyle, who sat next to the boy, tried to bring on a conversation with the boy, but he was unsuccessful. The boy kept staring.  
  
Finally, Mr. Moliter spoke up, "Today, you will rehearse your songs. Remember that they must be something you made up, have to have home-made instruments, it must be about sound, and that it must be performed in front of the class. It's due in 4 days. Get to work." (A/N: I really did have a project like this to do in my Physics class) Every student got into their own groups, but yet Hitomi didn't know who was in her group, until Chad asked, "Hitomi? You're in our group remember? We're rehearsing outside." Hitomi nodded and followed Chad to the outside of the school.  
  
Hitomi's group included Chad, Kyle, the boy from her vision, and herself. The boys each had a home-made instrument. Chad had a drum, Kyle had a guitar, and the boy had some instrument made of wood and hair clips. "Shane, what the hell is that?" Kyle asked the boy, pointing at his instrument. "So his name is Shane. He's pretty cute." Hitomi thought. "It's a xylophone." Shane answered proudly.  
  
Kyle shrugged and reminded Hitomi that she was the singer of the group while the boys played the music in the band. Kyle also had to do some background singing. The song Hitomi sung was very interesting, but sounded like the newest hit in America. Shane had stared at her the entire time they practiced. His brown eyes stared into her green eyes and Hitomi stared into his eyes. Both of them blushed until the bell rang for the next period.  
  
Hitomi didn't pay any attention to Nicole in her Japanese class. The only thing she thought of was Shane. "He's so hot. God, I wish Shane was my boyfriend." Hitomi thought. Suddenly, a folded piece of paper was on Hitomi's desk. Confused, she opened the note and gasped as she read the huge black letters on the paper that said, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!"  
  
Nicole turned to Hitomi and asked, "What's wrong, Hitomi?" Hitomi shook her head and crumpled the piece of paper in her hand, "Nothing." "Hitomi, you're a very bad liar and I will find out sooner or later what you're hiding." Nicole told her friend. Hitomi nodded and threw the paper in the garbage can then got back to her school work.  
  
For the rest of her Japanese, her English, and her World History classes, Hitomi ignored everyone and thought of no one but Shane. She closed her eyes and saw his face smiling at her. Hitomi even ignored her friends at lunch...until Amanda got her to talk. "Hitomi, you seem very quiet and distant today." Amanda told her. "No, I'm not." Hitomi said. "Yes, you are." Amanda told Hitomi. "No, I'm not." Hitomi blushed.  
  
"Hitomi, you're staring off into space, ignoring your friends, and you're blushing."  
  
"So?" Hitomi bit into her green apple.  
  
"I know what it means."  
  
"So do I. It means nothing."  
  
"Ah, denial. Hitomi, you have a crush, right?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Hitomi blushed more.  
  
"Your face says 'yes', who is it?"  
  
"N-no one."  
  
"Hitomi, you're the worst liar in the entire high school. So who is it?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Oh really?" Amanda grabbed Hitomi's arms, "You aren't leaving until you tell me who it is."  
  
"You'll be late for 5th period, Amanda."  
  
"I don't care. Now who is it, Hitomi?"  
  
"His name is Shane. He's in my Physics class."  
  
"Aha! So you admitted it! Does he like you, too?"  
  
"I...don't know. He kept staring at me and was blushing."  
  
"He does! Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Should I tell him that I like him first?"  
  
"No! Let him do it. It'll be more romantic that way."  
  
"Okay, Amanda."  
  
The rest of lunch continued in silence with a smirking Amanda and a blushing Hitomi.  
  
5th period started and it was time to play some softball. It was also the last class of the day that Hitomi would have with Shane. Her teacher, Mrs. Tompkins, wasted no time making the teams and starting the game. Hitomi was on the visiting team along with Shane, his brother Travis, and some other kids in the class. Because of that, they were forced to be out in the field.  
  
During the bottom of the 4th inning, Hitomi noticed big, gray clouds in the sky. It was also her team's turn to bat. First, Travis made a hit that got him to 1st base. Hitomi was next. Hitomi hit the ball and moved Travis to 2nd base and her to 1st. Shane was next. He, like Hitomi and his brother, hit a single. Now Shane was on 1st base, Hitomi was on 2nd, and Travis was on 3rd.  
  
Hitomi's team was losing 3-6. If the next batter hit a home run, her team would be ahead. Her team also had 2 outs. If the next batter struck out or got some on her team out, then their team would be behind. The final batter, a girl named Kim, got into her batting position and hit a home run. Travis, Hitomi, Shane, and Kim ran like hell around the bases.  
  
Hitomi, although she was on the track team in Japan, was not as fast as Travis and Shane. Travis quickly made it to home plate and Shane was only a few inches behind Hitomi as she ran to 3rd base. Smiling, he ran up to Hitomi and picked her up in his arms right at the same time her foot touched 3rd base. With Hitomi in his arms, Shane dashed from 3rd base to home plate, stopping only half an inch away from home plate so Hitomi could touch the plate. After she did, both Shane and Kim made it, too.  
  
Hitomi was laughing. She had ran over many obstacles at home and fought Zaibach warriors in Gaea, but nobody had ever ran with her in their arms like Shane had. She sat on the grass watching the game when Shane walked up to her. "Uhhh...Hitomi?" Shane started. "Yes?" Hitomi asked. "I...uh...I..." Shane continued. "Daijoubu desu ka?" Hitomi asked. Shane gulped.  
  
"I...have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Uhhh...we've been in the same PE class for a year as well as the same Physics class."  
  
"Yes, is something wrong?"  
  
"Hitomi, I really like you."  
  
Hitomi gasped. It was her vision from last night.  
  
"As friends?"  
  
"No...I REALLY like you. Hitomi, I..."  
  
Rain began to fall, so Mrs. Tompkins blew her whistle to tell everyone to go inside. Shane waited until he was alone with Hitomi.  
  
Rain fell hard, but Hitomi didn't care. Shane grabbed her arm, "Hitomi, I have a huge crush on you. I've liked you since I first saw you." "Really? Me too." Hitomi told him. Shane smiled and pulled her in for her first real kiss. Hitomi felt in actual love in this kiss, unlike the few she accidentally had with Allen. She decided not to be with Van, but with Shane for as long as she could.  
  
"Hitomi, do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" Shane asked her. "Yes, I do." Hitomi answered. Shane smiled and walked with her to the inside of the gym. They only separated to go to their locker rooms (A/N: What? You think I'm gonna let them change clothes in the same room?) Hitomi did nothing but pretend to study for the test the next day. All she did was think about her new boyfriend. "Amanda was right. It was more romantic." Hitomi thought.  
  
At the end of the day, she caught up with Amanda and told her everything. Both girls giggled as Hitomi got a ride home. Once home, she told her "mom" everything and got permission to go out the next day. Hitomi happily walked to her room.  
  
When she got inside, a big piece of paper was taped to her computer screen. In big, bolded letters, she paper read, "IF YOU VALUE YOUR HAPPINESS, STAY AWAY FROM SHANE!!!" Hitomi shrugged and threw the paper away. She had the whole evening to herself and thought of nothing but Shane. She even dreamt of her date the next day.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N: Who wrote those mysterious notes? You can find out in the later chapters. In my next chapter, Kristina gets to go out for shopping for the first time on a different world. R/R, but no flames. And here are some Japanese translations:  
  
Daijoubu desu ka? = Are you okay 


	8. Day 3 Kristina and the Zaibach Sorcerers

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.8- Day 3, Kristina and the Zaibach Sorcerers  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne, and if I did...Van would be mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My sister had a friend over for 3 weeks and since my last update, none of them would leave me alone. Oh well. Ummm...R/R please.  
  
***************************************  
  
The sun rose in the sky as everyone on Gaea, well almost everyone, opened their eyes and smiled. As usual, the servants in Van's castle were the first to awaken. They all went to the kitchens to get breakfast ready. Merle and Celena were the next to wake up and help the servants with breakfast. Millerna woke up next, but instead of helping, she wore her best clothes and sat at the table waiting for breakfast.  
  
Dryden, who honestly didn't care about the clothes he wore, sat at the table a good distance away from Millerna. Next up was Gaddes, who was also staying at the castle. He sat at the table in silence, wondering where Allen was. Kristina, for the first time on Gaea (even though she was only there for 3 days), woke up by herself and walked to an empty seat. All that was left to awaken was Van and Allen.  
  
The sun rose on the faces of both Van and Allen. Both of them woke up, got out of bed, and got dressed, but only one of them went to the table to eat. This was Van. As Van walked into the dining room, he noticed that Kristina's face had a huge smile on it and her now-blue eyes were sparkling. It made him smile, too. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Van." Kristina said.  
  
Van, still smiling, walked to the table and sat in the chair next to her. Looking at her, he said, "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kristina." "Oh my God! You're actually up early!" Merle yelled. "Shut up." Kristina muttered. "Hey, where's Allen? Isn't he up yet?" Millerna asked cluelessly. "Probably not." Dryden answered. After his sentence, Dryden heard some footsteps walking into the room.  
  
Looking up, everybody saw Allen dressed in his usual clothes, but this time he had a mask that was normally used at a ball. His mask covered his forehead and down to the top of his lips. There were holes on his eyes so he could see and a few holes on his nostrils so he could breathe, but nothing else. Allen sat in a chair and said nothing. Everyone stared at him in silence until Merle finally yelled, "Allen, take off that stupid mask!" "No!" Allen yelled. Van sighed, "Allen, take off that damn mask." "Fine!" Allen yelled.  
  
Allen took off his mask and revealed his face. His nose was still large, but instead of it being red like it was before, it was a purple color. He also gave an evil death-glare towards Kristina. She then gave him the "ha ha, your ugly ass was whooped by a girl" look. Everyone at the table forced themselves not to laugh, although it was very hard.  
  
Once everyone finished their feast of a breakfast, Kristina went to Merle's room with Merle and Celena and got to laugh her ass off. Once they all finished laughing (which was about 20 min. later) Merle turned to Kristina and asked, "Did you get your dress for the ball yet?" "What ball?" Kristina asked. "The ball at the castle in 3 days, duh!" Merle yelled.  
  
"Wait, I have to wear a dress?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Yes you are, Kristina. You already promised."  
  
"Dammit! Fine! But I don't have a dress."  
  
"That's okay, we can go shopping in the market." Celena piped up. "Okay." Kristina answered.  
  
The 3 girls started walking to the entrance of the castle (after grabbing money that equaled 2 million dollars on the Mystic Moon). Before they could open the door to the castle, Millerna ran up to them. "Are you girls going to the market?" She asked. The girls nodded. "Great! I'll come with you!" Millerna cried out in joy. The four girls left for the market.  
  
The market was crowded. There were many different booths selling clothing, food, and other items. This market looked exactly like the Pike Place Market on the Mystic Moon (A/N: if you don't know where the Pike Place Market is, it's in Seattle, Washington. I've been there a few times, and it's VERY crowded. Last time I went, I had to hold my 10 year old sister's hand so she wouldn't get lost). The girls stopped at a booth that sold beautiful but expensive dresses. Merle picked out a long, yellow dress that looked like a dress of the upper class. Celena's dress was like Merle's, except hers was blue. Millerna, being a princess, already had her own dress. Kristina, who thought that all dresses were evil (A/N: I do think they're evil. Remember readers, STICK TO PANTS!!!), didn't find one she wanted.  
  
Millerna picked up a long, pink dress, "How about this one?" "No, it's pink." Kristina answered. "Oh, come on." Millerna whined. "No way! I'm not wearing that!" Kristina yelled.  
  
"Kristina, you're being unreasonable."  
  
"No I'm not, Millerna."  
  
"Why won't you wear it?"  
  
"Because it's pink and hate the color pink. The only dress I wear has to be green and has no ruffles or any crap like that."  
  
"Then why should you even wear a dress?"  
  
"I won't. I'll wear my jeans."  
  
"No you won't!" Merle screamed, "You'll wear a dress no matter what!" "Okay, okay. Fine!" Kristina yelled.  
  
Celena grabbed a dress and asked, "How about this one?" Kristina stared at it and said, "This will do." The dress looked very similar to Merle and Celena's dresses, but it was a beautiful emerald green. It looked like it would go perfectly with the lovely gold and black colored pendant Kristina always wore. "You aren't wearing that pendant to the ball are you?" Millerna asked, pointing at Kristina's pendant.  
  
"Of course! This is my good luck charm!" Kristina answered. "I heard you call it something. Lucky Pendant, right?" Celena asked. "Lucia's Pendant." Kristina answered. "Can I hold it?" Merle asked. Kristina hesitated, but realizing that Merle would be careful not to drop it, she handed the pendant to the cat-girl.  
  
Merle loved holding the partially heavy gold and black colored pendant. It was round and had a gold border. There was a little gold circle at the bottom of the pendant. The inside was all black except for the final gold circle close to the top and was about 8 cm round. It looked very rare. Merle even noticed that there was writing on the back of it. "Working Designs. 2000." Merle read. "What does that mean?" Celena asked. "Working Designs were the people that made the pendant. 2000 was the year it was made, that was 3 years ago." Kristina answered.  
  
Behind the 4 girls, 3 men stood whispering to each other. "So, boss. Do we kill the girl?" The shortest man asked. "No, Sherman. Just put her in captivity." The tallest man answered. "Can't we just curse her into being a mindless puppet so that Porkio here wouldn't be the stupidest here?" Sherman asked, pointing at the middle-sized man. "I guess that's fine." The boss answered. Almost immediately, Porkio ran up to the girls.  
  
"So Kristina, who is Lucia?" Merle asked. "She first owned the pendant, but gave it away and I got it." Kristina explained. Merle started to hand Lucia's Pendant back to Kristina when a figure in black ran by and snatched the pendant out of Merle's hands. The figure was only 5 ft. away when it turned around, revealing itself to be Porkio.  
  
Porkio held the pendant, pointed at Kristina, and began mumbling, "Isaki apam mehinam. Eto caffe nam!" A faint red light shone on both Kristina and Lucia's Pendant, but Kristina felt nothing. Porkio smirked and started to run away. "Oh no you don't!" Kristina screamed as she ran after Porkio. Porkio ran through the streets of Fanelia with Kristina right behind him.  
  
"Give me back my pendant you baka yaro!" Kristina screamed as she finally grabbed Porkio's arm. Unfortunately, she was on a bridge over a fast river. Porkio smirked, held his free hand over the river, and dropped Lucia's Pendant. "No!" Kristina screamed as she saw her pendant disappear into the swift river. She screamed, "I'll kill you, you baka yaro!"  
  
She began beating the crap out of Porkio. He was covered with many bruises until he was rescued by his 2 companions. Merle ran up and stared at the 3 men, "You!" "Don't worry. We'll get your precious Van-sama and kill him." The boss calmly said. Both him and Sherman picked up Porkio and ran to their hide-out.  
  
Kristina's eyes filled with tears as she stared into the swift river. "I'm sorry, Kristina." Merle softly told her, "I didn't know that Porkio was going to take your pendant." "I'll...kill...him. I'll kill him and his companions for taking my pendant." Kristina screamed, fire rising in her blue eyes. Celena sighed, "Let's go home. The sunset's coming (yes they were gone that long) and Van's probably wondering where we are." The 3 remaining girls slowly nodded and walked back to the castle with their new dresses.  
  
As they entered the castle, Porkio and his companions sat in their underground lair. "You what?!?" The boss screamed. "I put a curse on the king's girlfriend." Porkio answered. "What did you say?" Sherman asked. "Isaki apam mehinam. Eto caffe nam." Porkio said, "And the girl and her pendant glowed red." "Excellent! Now where's the pendant?" the boss asked anxiously. Porkio smiled, "I dropped it into the river so that the girl wouldn't get it."  
  
The boss' face turned beet red as he yelled, "You idiot! Without that pendant, we can't control her!" "But wait, boss. Since the girl is cursed and without her pendant, she will suffer. And since it's in the river, the girl will forever suffer. And since the cat-girl saw us, Van will surely come and we can kill him." Sherman explained. The boss smiled, "You're right, Sherman. The girl will suffer and Van will surely come!" The 3 men laughed evilly.  
  
Meanwhile, at the castle, Kristina was really bummed out. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she asked, "Who were those men?" "They are Zaibach Sorcerers. They have no melefs, but they cast very powerful curses on people and use very powerful magic spells," Merle answered, "Those 3 are the last ones left: Sherman, Porkio, and their boss, Ohgami."  
  
Kristina's vision began to blur as she walked up to her room. Her vision was so bad that she had real problems seeing. The familiar voice came back, "Kristina, the stairs are 5 steps to your left." Kristina found the stairs and attempted to walk, but her legs felt like rubber. She was halfway up when she realized that she couldn't walk alone the rest of the way. The voice again came, "You can do it. You're getting so close to your room."  
  
Kristina nodded and used the rest of her strength to walk up the stairs, find her room, open the door, take off her shoes, close her door, walk to her bed, and finally collapsed in it. Immediately, she was in a deep sleep. She was so tired that she didn't even hear or feel Van walking up to her sleeping body.  
  
Van quietly picked up Kristina's body, pulled off the covers, put her back on the bed, and cover her back up. He stared at her sleeping body and smiled. He couldn't help it. "God, she looks like an angel especially when she's asleep. I better let her sleep." Van thought. He softly kissed her forehead (A/N: author faints) then left the room, unaware that the curse was just now starting.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that was it so far. The spell that Porkio(I wanted to pick an unusual and funny name) said was actually from the intermission from the anime "Magic User's Club". Also, the boss' name, Ohgami, is actually the name of the guy (which I REALLY hate) from Sakura Wars. The Lucia's Pendant is an actual pendant that I own. I got it for Christmas with my video game of LUNAR 2: Eternal Blue, if you want to see what Lucia's Pendant, go on some LUNAR 2 sites and look for picture of Lucia and you'll see what the pendant actually looks like. In my next chapter, Hitomi is going to go on her first date. R/R please but don't flame me. Oh, and here are some are translations from the Japanese words I used:  
  
baka yaro = Stupid bastard  
  
Ohayo Gozaimasu = Good morning 


	9. Day 3 First Dates Aren't Easy, Hitomi

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.9 Day 3, First Dates Aren't Easy, Hitomi.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne and if I did, Van would be mine.  
  
A/N: Hey, it's me again. Sorry it's been a while to update. I had writers block and that really sucks. This chapter is set on Hitomi's first date with Shane, but it goes wrong. R/R but no flaming.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The sun rose in the sky on the Mystic Moon. Once the light from the outside hit Hitomi's face, her big green eyes opened and she smiled. It was Friday. It was the last day of school for the week and she'd have her first date later on that night, just her and Shane. She immediately jumped out of her bed and began slipping on some clothes.  
  
She quietly snuck by Missy's room, where the little 10 year old slept soundly. On the kitchen table sat a bowl of cereal and some milk. The radio was even on and playing "Sk8ter Boi" by Avril Lavigne. Hitomi smiled as she ate, the words of the song playing in her head as if she knew it by heart. She even closed her eyes and imagined herself singing the song.  
  
Once her food was gone, she walked back to her room (and snuck by Missy to avoid waking he little girl up). She turned on her TV and began listening to the music on TRL. As the TV played one of those Eminem songs (A/N: I can never remember the names of them), Hitomi again tried to shove her way over- stuffed binder into her green binder into her green backpack. By the time she finished, it was time for her to go to school.  
  
Hitomi met Amanda, Nicole, and a few other friends in the front of the school. The girls sat down on a stone bench talking and laughing of anything that popped into their heads. All of them sat down laughing until the first bell rang, forcing them to walk to their mostly boring classes of Hell.  
  
Hitomi was really happy to be in her first period class, mostly because she got to work on her project with Shane. The only bad thing was that she also had to work with Chad and Kyle. Hitomi put her binder and notebook on the top of her table, looked back at Shane, and smiled. Shane blushed as the smile looked at him, making her green eyes sparkle. The two of them stayed in that position even as their group practiced.  
  
Hitomi smiled as she walked to her Japanese class and sat through Japanese, English, and World History. She sat in silence, not talking to any of her friends that tried to make a conversation with her. The bell for lunch rang and she walked like a zombie towards the cafeteria and the table that had her friends around it.  
  
Hitomi sat at the table and took out her bag lunch. As she bit into her green apple, Amanda asked, "So, Hitomi. Where are you going on your date?" "I'm not sure." Hitomi answered. "Really? I have a good idea." Amanda told her. "Me too!" The rest of her friends cried out. "Okay, tell me." Hitomi said. The suggestions began flying at her.  
  
"Go to the movies. 'Pirates of the Caribbean' is playing and it's supposed to be good." (A/N: I haven't seen the movie yet, but I did hear that it's supposed to be good.)  
  
" No, go to out to get a burger and hang out at his house."  
  
"That's not a date! Go out and watch the sunset at the beach."  
  
"Nicole, that went out 30 years ago. There's an *NSYNC concert tonight. Hitomi, you should go to that."  
  
"Uhhh...Amanda...I don't like *NSYNC." Hitomi said, "I think I'm going to talk Shane into taking me to see 'Pirates of the Caribbean'." Joy smiled. The girls then began eating their lunches.  
  
The last 20 min. of lunch was continued with the conversation about boyfriends...Mostly about Amanda and Hitomi's. The bell rang and all the girls except Hitomi were upset about going to their 5th period class. Hitomi walked to the locker room and changed into her PE uniform. Not long afterwords, Shane walked up to her.  
  
"So, where to you want to go tonight?" Shane asked Hitomi. Hitomi paused. She had just forgotten what she wanted to do for her first date. "I...don't really know." Hitomi answered, "What about you?" Shane stopped for a minute to think.  
  
"Wanna see a movie?"  
  
"Okay, what do you wanna see?"  
  
"What about 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?"  
  
"All right. My friend, Joy, said it's supposed to be good."  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up at your house at 6:15 so we can be on time for the movie."  
  
"You know where I live?"  
  
"Yeah. I came over 3 months ago to do that other Physics project, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Mrs. Tompkins blew her whistle and class began. The period ended to quick to Hitomi that she almost couldn't believe it. She dressed back into her regular clothes and stuffed her PE uniform into her backpack (A/N: Usually at my school, you have the weekend to wash your uniform) to take home and wash over the weekend. Hitomi walked to her final class and was nervous for her Geometry test.  
  
The test wasn't as hard as Hitomi thought it would be. The directions were confusing, but once she figured out what they were, the answers weren't at all hard to get. Once her test was completed and turned in, a note appeared on her desk. She was confused, but opened it up anyway. Hitomi's eyes went wide as she stared at the big, bolded letters on the piece of paper that read, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING OUT WITH SHANE!!!"  
  
"Who the hell is writing these notes?" Hitomi asked herself. She then ignored it because the bell rang, ending the school day. As she walked to the door of the Geometry room, she threw the note into the garbage can and met Nicole, Amanda, and Joy outside of the Geometry room.  
  
"So, where are you going?" Amanda asked Hitomi. "Shane and I are seeing 'Pirates of the Caribbean'." Hitomi answered. "Cool. Call me and tell me how your date went." Amanda said to her. "Me too!" Joy yelled. Nicole shrugged, "Me too. I guess." "Okay. See ya later, guys!" Hitomi called as she ran to the alley and was driven home.  
  
Hitomi ran to her "room" and immediately tried picking out clothes for her date. It wasn't very hard to do. Pretty much all the clothes were jeans, shirts, and socks, nothing special. She was grateful for that. Since Hitomi had her pendant still, it would stand out. Time flew by quickly and at 6:15, like he said, Shane picked her up.  
  
The theatre wasn't very far away, so it didn't take long to get there. The only problem was getting in. They went to the woman at the front and asked for two tickets to see 'Pirates of the Caribbean', but the woman frowned and said, "Sorry kids, it's sold out. In fact, the only movie that's NOT sold out is the new romance movie, 'Love You Forever'." Hitomi and Shane looked at each other and shrugged. At least it was a movie, so they got two tickets to 'Love You Forever'.  
  
During the first half hour of the movie, both Hitomi and Shane stared in boredom at the boy and girl on the big screen. "Oh Johnny, must you leave so soon?" The girl asked the boy. "Yes, Amy. I have no choice. It's what my father wishes." The boy answered. "But..." Amy began until Johnny cut her off.  
  
"Amy, my precious Amy. You know why my father wishes me to leave, right?"  
  
"Yes, Johnny. Your father wishes you to complete your final year in the military. But, how can I live without you?"  
  
"Amy, I'll be in your dreams and thoughts knowing that I'm alive and waiting to see you."  
  
"I love you, my beloved Johnny."  
  
"And I love you, my precious Amy."  
  
"Johnny..."  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"Johnny..."  
  
"Amy..."  
  
The conversation went on for 10 more minutes. After that 10 minutes, Shane turned to Hitomi and asked, "Can we leave now?" "God, yes!" Hitomi cried. Both Shane and Hitomi left the theatre.  
  
"Damn, that is one of the crappiest things I've ever seen!" Hitomi yelled. "Yeah, hey it's only 7:45, wanna go somewhere else?" Shane asked. "Okay. Where do you wanna go?" Hitomi asked. "Wanna get a burger at McDonalds?" Shane asked. "Sure." Hitomi nodded. The two of them headed towards the local McDonalds to grab a burger. What they didn't know was that right behind their car was a blue Porsche with 5 people in it and it followed their every move.  
  
The McDonalds that they tried to go to closed early just like all the other fast food restaurants for many stupid and annoying reasons. "What do you wanna do now?" Shane asked Hitomi. Hitomi shrugged, "I don't know. Wanna go shopping?" Shane shrugged, "Sure."  
  
Hitomi and Shane drove towards the direction of a local Wal-Mart. The people behind them grumbled. "Dammit! When the hell are they going to stop?!?" Once of the figures nearly yelled. "Shut up!" Another figure hissed, "They'll stop soon and we can spy on them." The local Wal-Mart was still open, so Hitomi and Shane walked inside. The second they did, the intercom went on and said, "Attention, Wal-Mart shoppers. This store will close in 5 minutes." The two teenagers turned and walked back to Shane's car.  
  
All the other stores were closed, so they did their final suggestion: sit on a bench in the park and watch the stars (it was dark outside). On their way to the park, Shane turned on his radio and got an important news bulletin. "This is a message from an anonymous person to Hitomi Kanzaki: stay the hell away from him, Hitomi!" The new broadcaster announced. Shane sighed and turned his radio off and kept driving. Once at the park, as they planned, Hitomi and Shane sat on a park bench, watching the stars.  
  
They sat for 15 minutes, the 5 figures in the car watching them when they go impatient. "Dammit, make them do something!" One figure complained. "Can do." Another answered and pointed to a faucet that had 6 hoses for sprinklers in it. One turn of the faucet and Hitomi and Shane would be soaked like drowned rats. The figures got out of the car, snuck to the faucet, and turned it on to full power.  
  
The sprinklers around Hitomi and Shane went off, soaking them. Both of them looked at the faucet and saw Travis, Kyle, Amanda, Joy, and Nicole laughing hysterically and driving home in Joy's car. Shane walked to the faucet and turned off the sprinklers. Both him and Hitomi looked like a couple of drowned rats. He decided that it'd be best if Hitomi went home to avoid getting sick.  
  
As he drove to Hitomi's house, he apologized for ruining their first date. "You didn't ruin it. Plus I'll be getting back at Amanda, Nicole, and Joy." Hitomi reassured him. Shane smiled. The car approached Hitomi's house, so she gave him a quick kiss, a thanks for her first date, then walked into her house.  
  
She walked into her "room", changed clothes, and collapsed onto her bed. It was only 10:30pm, but she was exhausted. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
*********************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. In my next chapter, you'll find out about the curse. Oh, and I do NOT like *NSYNC , so I don't mean to offend you *NSYNC fans. And in this story, Hitomi never did give her pendant to Van, so she still has, and also, she never went home...In case you don't know. Also, there is no such movie called 'Love You Forever'...at least not that I know. I just made it up along with Amy and Johnny. R/R, but no flaming please. 


	10. Day 4 Kristina's Curse

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Chapter 10: Day 4- Kristina's Curse  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne, and if I did Van would be mine.  
  
Yes, I finally had a chance to update. This chapter has to do with Kristina and the curse that was put upon her. Hope ya like it.  
  
*************************************  
  
The roosters crowed the second the sun rose on the world of Gaea. Once the sound went off, the people of Fanelia opened their eyes and got ready to start the new day. Once again, the servants in Van's castle woke up to get breakfast started, Merle and Celena got up to help them, Millerna (who wanted to stay until the end of the ball) and Dryden (who had to stay with Millerna) sat at the table waiting, Gaddes waited for Allen, Allen sat at the table with his mask on, and Van sat patiently waiting at the table for Kristina. Normally she'd be up by the time Van was (unless she was in a really deep sleep), but she wasn't.  
  
After 20 minutes of impatient waiting, Merle started complaining. "What's taking her so long?!? Nobody can sleep that long!" Merle whined. Van sighed, "I'll go get her." Then he got up from the table and walked towards Kristina's room and immediately started getting nervous. He was afraid that she was dead or severely injured while she lay inside her bedroom. He got even more nervous as he thought about how bad she was the night before.  
  
Van took a deep breath and walked into the room, where Kristina was lying in the bed with her eyes closed. Van softly shook her body and her eyes very slowly opened. Van stared at Kristina, her bangs were soaked with sweat, her eyes looked weak, and she was having problems breathing. The only thing she could say was "Van" and even THAT sounded weak.  
  
Van put his hand on her forehead and took it off almost immediately. Her head was as hot as the flames of Hell. Van's brown eyes stared into the weak blue of Kristina's eyes and then sighed, "You have one hell of a fever." Kristina shivered under the heavy blankets that covered her short body. Van walked to the large closet in the room and pulled out the largest blanket in there and put it on Kristina's shivering body then left the room.  
  
Van walked back into the dining room with a huge frown on his face. "What's wrong, Van-sama? Where's Kristina?" Merle asked worriedly. Van looked at her and answered, "She's sick. Her fever is like the flames of Hell." Millerna stood up, "I'll go check on her. You eat, Van." Van refused to move. "Onegai, Van." Millerna pleaded. Van hesitated, but sat at the table, not touching the food in front of him.  
  
Millerna walked into Kristina's room and stood at the side of the sick girl that lay shivering under the 2 heavy blankets. She put her hand on Kristina's forehead and felt the heat. "It's much too hot for an overnight fever." Millerna mumbled. Millerna stood puzzled about the mysterious illness that fell so quickly.  
  
Then, she noticed a faint, red light outlining Kristina. Millerna stopped for a minute to rub her eyes. If Kristina had red outlining her, it'd be the sign of a curse. Millerna closed her eyes. *You usually have to be patient to see the color* she thought as she opened her blue eyes patiently, hoping that the red light would be gone. The color stayed there, which proved that Kristina was indeed cursed.  
  
Millerna knew no ways to fix the curse, but she DID have a feeling that Dryden might know how to cure it. She walked to the dining room and sat at the table. She stared at Van and saw that he didn't eat a single bite of the food in front of him.  
  
"She's cursed." Millerna told Van, "Probably from the incident yesterday." "What happened yesterday?!?" Van practically screamed. Merle took a deep breath, "Yesterday, while we were shopping, the Zaibach Sorcerers put a curse on her. Porkio took her pendant and whispered a spell on it. When she tried to get it back, Porkio threw it into the river and I guess that's how she started to get so sick."  
  
Van turned to Dryden and asked, "Is there any way to cure a curse?" "I...don't know," Dryden answered, "But I'll look in all the books in the library and I might find a way." "Thank you." Van softly said. He stood up and left the dining room to go to Kristina's room to stay by her side until he knew of a way to get rid of the curse.  
  
Everyone else went to do their own different things. Merle went into town to help by some medicines for Kristina's fever. Celena, who became really good friends with Merle, decided to tag along. Millerna also went into town, but only to visit with the nobles of Fanelia since she pretty much had their interests. Allen's nose was looking a little better, but he refused to go outside. Gaddes, being a faithful knight, stayed with Allen. Dryden searched in Van's library for a way to remove Kristina's curse.  
  
It was a nice, warm day while Merle, Celena, and Millerna walked around the town. There were many different stands that sold medicines and other healing items. Merle and Celena bought a special root for fevers and were about to go back to the castle when something from another stand caught their interest. There was a stand that sold jewelry, and in that stand was a little gold and black pendant that looked...like Lucia's Pendant.  
  
Merle and Celena ran up to the stand and stared at the pendant. Celena picked it up and looked at the back of it and read the writing that was written on the back of it. "*Working Designs. 2000*. It's Lucia's Pendant!" Celena cried out. The man at the stand looked at the two girls in front of him and stopped. "Hello, Merle. Celena..."he started to say.  
  
Merle frowned at the man and asked, "Mole Man, where did you get this pendant?" "I found it floating along the river." He answered. "You have to give me this!" Merle cried. "What?!? No way!" Mole Man yelled.  
  
"You have to! This pendant belongs to my friend."  
  
"I already told you that I will not give it to you even if it is your friends'!"  
  
"Fine! How much do you want for it?"  
  
"Hmmm...how about 42 coins?"  
  
"What?!? That much?!?"  
  
"Fine, 37 coins. That's as low as I'll go."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Merle dug 37 coins out of her pocket and handed them to the Mole Man. Celena grabbed Lucia's Pendant and ran with Merle back to Van's castle.  
  
Once there, they met up with Dryden, who had a calm look on his face. "In order to remove the curse, you have to find her pendant and she must travel with someone to kill the Zaibach Sorcerers." He told them. "Why does she have to be with someone else?" Celena asked. "Because, if someone attacks her while she's wearing the pendant, Kristina could easily die. If she loses the pendant, she will get a high fever. Also, if someone finds her pendant when she loses it, they will be able to control her body." Dryden answered. "We have her pendant." Merle told him. "Give it to her. She'll feel better in an hour or so." Dryden said. Merle nodded and ran up to Kristina's room.  
  
In the room, Merle saw a very weak Kristina laying in a bed with Van sitting next to her. "I found Lucia's Pendant." Merle said softly. Kristina opened her now blue-green eyes and felt some tears rolling down her cheek. Merle handed the pendant to Kristina and saw a smile on the older girl's face as she put the pendant on. "Thank you." She said weakly before closing her eyes to fall asleep.  
  
Kristina woke up 5 hours later. She felt a little stronger than she did earlier. But she was tired, so she only stayed up for an hour. That gave her enough time to hear Van tell her that the next day both him and Kristina were going to find the Zaibach Sorcerers and kill them.  
  
As she closed her eyes for the second time that day, the familiar voice came back, "Sleep well. Tomorrow will be the battle of life and death for both you and Van. But, don't worry, I have a huge feeling that you'll both be fine." It was the 4th day and Kristina had no idea who the voice was, but she obeyed the voice and fell asleep.  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
**********************************  
  
Well...that was it. Sorry if it was kinda crappy, the next chapter WILL be a lot better. Oh, and I don't like Allen and Millerna, but I decided to have Millerna do something nice for once. And also, I don't know what the people on Gaea call money, so I just call it coins. R/R, but be nice. Oh, and here are some translations for the Japanese words I used in this chapter:  
  
Sama- an ending part of a name.  
  
Onegai- Please 


	11. Day 4 Hitomi and the Fire

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.11- Day 4: Hitomi and the Fire  
  
Disclaimer- My name is Kristina and I'm a Vanaholic, but I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
The door to Hitomi's room opened up on Saturday morning. A small figure started walking towards the body of the sleeping Hitomi. The figure kneeled on the bed and stood right above Hitomi and began shaking her. Hitomi opened her green eyes and saw the close up figure of Missy standing above her. "Yes?" Hitomi asked Missy. "You gotta phone call from your BOYFRIEND." She answered. "Really? What'd you tell him?" Hitomi cried.  
  
"I told him that you're too busy squeezing out a shit to talk to anybody."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Missy laughed, "I'm kidding. I told him that you were sleeping and he said he'd call later in the afternoon."  
  
Hitomi sighed in relief. "Oh, and Mom said for you to wake up." Missy added while running out of the room. Hitomi groaned, but got up like the little girl told her to. Before she walked down the hallway, she changed out of her pajamas and put on a pair of jeans. As she walked into the kitchen, she nearly ran into a little boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Hitomi stared at the little boy in confusion. "What? Don't tell me that I have a little brother too." She thought in her head. "Hey Hitomi! My mom said that it was okay for me to come over and play with Missy!" The little boy called out happily. Hitomi nodded and walked towards the kitchen, the little boy following her. "What, is this kid my shadow?" Hitomi asked herself.  
  
Just then Missy ran up, took the little boy's arm, and called, "Let's play outside, Andy!" "Okay!" The little boy said and ran outside with Missy. "Ah, so that's Missy's best friend." Hitomi said out loud. Hitomi poured herself a bowl of cereal and started eating. As she ate, she looked at Missy and Andy playing tag in the backyard. They looked so peaceful. It almost pained Hitomi that she might never see that again.  
  
When she finished eating, both Missy and Andy came into the house, plopped themselves in front of the living room TV, and started watching Yu-Gi-Oh while holding "Duel Monsters" cards in their hands (A/N: Andy is a real person and my sister's best friend. And they both really do sit in the living room watching Yu-Gi-Oh while holding the cards) Her brother in Japan never had a friend that would sit in the living room with him watching Yu- Gi-Oh while holding cards. She would miss that when she had to go home. The telephone rang, so Hitomi picked it up. "Hello?" Hitomi answered into the phone. "Hitomi?" A boy's voice asked. "Hi Shane." Hitomi said.  
  
"Hey, I wanna ask you something."  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
"There's a dance at the Dance Hall for all high school students. Do you wanna go with me?"  
  
"Okay. Just let me ask my mom first."  
  
Hitomi got an answer from her mom before coming back to the phone.  
  
"My mom said it was okay, Shane."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 7."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Hitomi then hung up the phone.  
  
"Who's Shane?" Andy asked Missy. "Oh, that's Hitomi's boyfriend." Missy answered. Andy pointed at Hitomi and said mockingly, "Ha ha! Hitomi's got a boyfriend." "Yeah, I do." Hitomi told him. Andy stopped for a minute, grunted in defeat, and continued watching Yu-Gi-Oh. Hitomi smiled in triumph and decided to join both Missy and Andy.  
  
Hitomi stared at the TV at 2 big figures and 4 small figures. One of the big figures with an evil face held up a card and said, "I'll play the Change of Heart. It allows me to take one of your cards and turn it against you. And the card I choose is you, Little Yugi!" "No! I refuse!" One of the small figures yelled. "You won't have a choice," the evil figure said, "Once the card is played, I'll have complete control over you." Pictures of Yugi attacking the other small figures were shown being attacked by Yugi (A/N: For some who may know Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm describing the episode where Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura are turned into their favorite cards).  
  
Just then, the telephone yet again rang. Sighing, Hitomi got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Hitomi said into the phone. "Hey Hitomi. It's me, Joy." A girl's voice said into the phone. "Oh hey Joy. I really appreciate you coming along on my date with me and Shane." Hitomi said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh. Heh heh. Sorry about that. Hey, are you going to the dance at the Dance Hall tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, are you?"  
  
"Yup! With Carlos! Amanda, Nicole, Travis, and Kyle are going too. Is Shane going with you?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Hitomi and Joy talked for a while longer about the up-coming dance and then hung up.  
  
"Hey Hitomi? Can I go to the dance, too?" Missy asked. "No. You don't have a date and you have to be a high-school student to go." Hitomi answered. "But Andy can be my date and we can pretend we're midgets." Missy whined. "Missy, I'm not taking you to the dance." Hitomi told the little girl. "Fine!" Missy grumbled.  
  
The hours passed and finally, at 7:00, Shane drove up to the house. Hitomi frowned at the clothes she was wearing, but smiled when she saw what Shane was wearing. Both of them were wearing jeans and a shirt. Hitomi smiled, called "Good-bye" to her "family" and walked with Shane to his car. As she sat in the passenger seat, Hitomi heard a small, crunching sound from one of her front pockets.  
  
Hitomi reached into the pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Without thinking, Hitomi opened it up and looked at the big, bolded letters that read, "STAY AWAY FROM SHANE HITOMI! I MEAN IT!" "Who keeps sending me these?" Hitomi asked herself. She shrugged and shoved the paper back into the pocket. "What was that?" Shane asked. "Nothing." Hitomi quickly answered.  
  
When they got to the Dance Hall, Hitomi had a vision. When everybody got inside, the Dance Hall would catch on fire and she'd be inside. But she remembered that earlier she watched an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh where Yugi was trapped inside a burning building, so she assumed that it meant nothing. "I have to stop watching Yu-Gi-Oh." Hitomi whispered. At the door, a tall, buff man stood holding a list of names. "Names?" The man asked Hitomi and Shane. "Hitomi Kanzaki and Shane Solomon." Both Hitomi and Shane answered. The man looked on the list of names, saw their names, and said, "Go on in."  
  
Hitomi and Shane walked in and stared in amazement. There were so many colorful decorations and couples. The DJ stood on the stage playing nearly all the music that people requested, both old and new songs. The multi- colored lights colored the room many different colors. Hitomi was having fun in 3 minutes. Hitomi and Shane immediately started dancing.  
  
They were in the middle of their 4th dance when the music suddenly stopped. Everyone stopped dancing and looked around in confusion. A bunch of huge flames began to pile up in the Dance Hall, setting it ablaze. Everyone screamed and headed towards the exit, pushing and shoving each other out of the way just to make it out.  
  
Hitomi was shoved into a wall and kept getting shoved there when she headed towards the exit. She was pretty much trapped. Shane, on the other hand, was luckier than Hitomi. Instead of being shoved into a wall, he was shoved through the exit. Whenever he tried getting back in, he was shoved back. It was like something prevented him from going back inside.  
  
The shoving finally stopped, but Hitomi couldn't get out. Her vision began to blur and smoke filled her lungs. Hitomi started coughing, but got no air, just smoke. She tried her hardest to find the exit with the little vision she had, but her body began to get weaker. She finally couldn't take it anymore and started to fall.  
  
Outside, Shane shoved through the crowd and into the flaming building. The smoke started to block his vision, but he kept going. He had to save Hitomi. He heard her faint coughing and saw her. She took one last cough and started to fall to the ground. Shane quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground and ran out of the building with her before the Dance Hall burned to the ground.  
  
Once outside, Hitomi coughed out the rest of the smoke from her lungs and breathed in the fresh air. Shane and Hitomi's friends started searching her arms, legs, and head for any burns, but found none and sighed in relief. Not far away, a girl stood in the shadows with 2 men.  
  
The girl grumbled, "Damn! I was hoping that I could actually kill that bitch, Hitomi!" She looked at Hitomi's figure then at her own fat, ugly one. "You just wait, Hitomi! I will be getting my revenge sooner than you think." She softly said before leaving for her own home with the two men.  
  
Knowing that Hitomi was fine, Shane drove the girl home so she could rest. As she lay her head on her pillow, she thought of the fire and the notes that were sent to her. Maybe they led to the same person, but she didn't know. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, those same thoughts in her mind.  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
Who is that fat, ugly girl? Why does she hate Hitomi so much? Did she send Hitomi those notes? To find out keep reading the story "Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?".  
  
A/N: My town does NOT have a Dance Hall. I just made it have one for a reason that I'll explain later. Okay, here is a little joke for fun (it only stars me and my best friend, Nicole, but oh well):  
  
Kristina is in a room of people.  
  
Kristina: My name is Kristina and I'm a Vanaholic.  
  
Nicole: Kristina, this is our Japanese class.  
  
Kristina: Is it? Or is it that we guys can't admit we have a problem?  
  
***********************  
  
Oh, and in case you were wondering, a Vanaholic is what I call a person that LOVES Van. So I guess I really AM a Vanaholic. Oh, and I forgot to tell you this: Shane's last name is NOT Solomon. I just didn't wanna use his real last name. 


	12. Day 5 Fighting the Zaibach Sorcerers Wit...

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
Ch. 12. Day 5- Fighting the Zaibach Sorcerers With Kristina, Van, and Allen.  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne and if I did, I would change Hitomi with me, I would be with Van, and I would not go back to Gaea.  
  
Yes, I know it's been a while since I updated, but my stupid Algebra 2 teacher keeps on giving me all this hard and unwanted homework. Plus I've kind of had writers block, but I'm back now. So enjoy.  
  
Kristina stood up in her room inside the nightgown that someone had put on her while she was sick. She also thought about what Merle would say if she saw Kristina standing up and walking around, the cat-girl screaming at her to get back into bed and relax, but she didn't care. Kristina slipped on some of her normal clothes (which pretty much included her jeans and a T-shirt) and left the room.  
  
She started walking down the hallways of the castle, hoping that nothing would catch or surprise her, but something unfortunately did. Something ran up behind her and picked her up off her feet. She turned her head and looked at the smiling face of Van. Tears of joy filled his eyes and laughter escaped from his mouth.  
  
"I'm so happy you're okay." Van said joyfully. "Me too." Kristina answered smiling. Van stood in the hallway with Kristina in his arms smiling until he heard a grumble. He stopped and stared at Kristina's face. Kristina smiled shyly at him. "You're hungry, aren't you?" Van asked her. Kristina softly answered, "Yeah, a little." Her stomach growled louder, "Okay. A lot." Van laughed, "Then let's get you something to eat."  
  
He started walking to the kitchens with the girl in his arms when he was stopped. "Uhhh...Van?" Kristina asked. "Yeah?" Van answered. "I'm well enough to walk. You don't have to carry me." She told him. Van smirked, "Too late." "Wha?" Kristina started to ask. As an answer, Van started running through the halls with his smirk still on his face and Kristina in his arms.  
  
"Van!" Kristina cried out in surprise as she was rushed through the hallways in the arms of her beloved. As Van ran, Kristina noticed a wall ahead of them. If Van kept running straight, both of them would bang into the wall. "Van! Watch out for the" Kristina started to shout. The wall was only a few short feet away when Van made a sharp turn and headed straight, avoiding the wall completely.  
  
By the time the two of them got to the kitchens, sweat rolled down Van's face and neck and he was breathing really hard. Van put Kristina onto the ground and started taking deep breaths. "I told you I was well enough to walk, Van." Kristina said mockingly to him.  
  
Before Van could say anything, the door opened and Merle walked inside. "Are you feeling better, Kristina?" Merle asked. "Yeah, but I'm a little hungry." Kristina answered. "Yeah, I'd be too if I hadn't eaten anything for an entire day. Lucky for you, there's some food left over from breakfast." Merle told the older girl. In an instant, Merle put a plate of food on the table and Kristina sat in a chair in front of the food.  
  
The food was quickly devoured. When all the food was gone, Van sat down in a nearby chair and faced Kristina. "We have to fight the Zaibach Sorcerers today." Van told her. Kristina sighed, "I know." "We have to do it as soon as possible. Are you prepared?" Van asked. "Yeah," Kristina answered, "When are we going to leave?" "In an hour." Van answered.  
  
"Van-sama! You're leaving so soon?!? Kristina just recovered!" Merle cried. Van turned to Merle, "We must do it today. The Zaibach Sorcerers can attack at the ball tomorrow and many can die." "Good luck." Merle softly told Kristina and Van before leaving the room to find Celena. Kristina got up to go to her bedroom. As she grabbed the pair of fighting gloves in her bedroom, the voice came back, "Be prepared. This will be no ordinary battle." Kristina shook her head in confusion, still wondering who the voice was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristina walked to the shed that had Escaflowne in it, her gloves and Lucia's Pendant with her. Inside the shed, besides Escaflowne, stood both Van and Allen, who were fully equipped. "Allen, why are you here?" Kristina asked, pointing at blonde knight. "I need to come along to protect you." Allen answered.  
  
Kristina stared at him, showing him a face that showed Allen that she didn't believe him. Van sighed, "Just let him come along. Both of us are experienced and plus, this battle will keep Allen away from my castle." "Okay, now that one I buy." Kristina smiled. Van and Allen hopped into Escaflowne and Schezarade. Kristina was lifted onto the back of Escaflowne, who now changed into a dragon, and they all left.  
  
As everyone flew (for some reason, Schezarade could fly) into the sky, the familiar voice came back and spoke yet again to Kristina. "The Zaibach Sorcerers are 12 miles west." The voice told her. "Van! Allen! The Zaibach Sorcerers are 12 miles west!" Kristina yelled. Van and Allen nodded and headed 12 miles west.  
  
The Zaibach Sorcerers were inside a huge castle with 4 guards standing in front of it. Van, Allen, and Kristina hid in the bushes trying to think of a plan to sneak into the castle. "Hmmm...they look pretty stupid." Kristina muttered. "What'd you say?" Van asked. "Van. You and Allen stay here. I know the perfect way to get passed the guards." Kristina whispered. "What?" Allen asked. "Just trust me." Kristina said. Van and Allen nodded.  
  
One of the guards heard rustling in the bushes the three of them were in. "Who's there?!?" The guards asked, their weapons ready to attack. Kristina slowly stepped out of the bushes and the guards lowered their weapons with a smile. "It's only a little girl." One of them said. "Please help me! Someone stole 5 bags of my town's sand. And it's the sand that can explode." Kristina cried out.  
  
The 4 guards laughed, "Exploding sand? Little girls sure have an imagination." Kristina grew angry. She stood in front of the guards and started talking like an army general, "Attention! My town in 2 miles west of here! Now go and find my sand! Come on! March! One, two! One two!" Kristina marched in place and pointed west. The guards followed her finger and marched west. "Oh thank God for Shadow Skill." Kristina said to herself.  
  
"You can come out now, Van and Allen!" Kristina called to the bushes once the guards were gone. "What a bunch of dumbasses." Van laughed. Kristina looked at him, "I know, but how can we get through the door?" Van and Allen looked at the door. It was huge, probably about 50 feet tall, and strong. They tried to use Schezarade and Escaflowne to open the door, but it didn't work. "You have to do it, Kristina. Think of any words from movies that were used as a password back home." The voice said. An idea popped into her head. Kristina took a deep breath, looked at the door, and yelled, "Open Sesame!" The door opened. Kristina stared in amazement, but frowned when it finished opening, "Oh, you have got to be kidding."  
  
The inside of the castle was full of stairs, traps, and dead ends. "Awww...dammit! It will take us forever to find our way through this place!" Kristina whined. (A/N: If you ever saw Yu-Gi-Oh or read the manga, I'm describing Yami's room.) "Is there anything from the Mystic Moon that can work?" Van asked Kristina. Kristina shook her head. She was completely stumped. She never saw a movie or show that could get them through this.  
  
Allen and Schezarade accidentally shot a wall, creating a hole to the next room. "Okay, that could work." Kristina said. Allen and Van kept shooting holes until they finally got to a room that was huge and dark. "Where are we?" Allen asked. Kristina and Van shrugged. A deep voice suddenly filled the room, "What the hell?!? I thought the girl would have died already!"  
  
Light filled the room. In the door way of the room stood Sherman, Ohgami, and Porkio; all of whom had a pissed off look on their faces. Kristina stared at them and shouted, "I'll kill you! You cursed my pendant and tried to kill me!" Ohgami laughed, "You are going to kill us? One little girl against 3 sorcerers?!?" "No, we will to!" Van shouted with Allen.  
  
Ohgami smiled, "Okay, it's a one-on-one battle to the death. Oh, and we didn't tell you this, but aside from the fact that we know magic, we can do physical attacks." Ohgami took out a sword. Sherman took out a huge hammer from a closet in the wall, and Porkio held up his fists. "Oh...my...God...."Van muttered as he and Allen raised their swords and Kristina held up her fists.  
  
"I am Sherman! Brute force and strength are what I am about!" Sherman called, slamming his hammer onto the ground. "I am Porkio! I strike with lightening speed!" Porkio called, punching the air. "I am Ohgami, an expert at fatal blows to a killing point of an opponents body!" Ohgami called, swinging his sword around. Then all of them shouted, "We are the Zaibach Sorcerers!" "Big deal." Kristina said boredly. "What?" The sorcerers asked.  
  
"I am Allen Schezar! Expert skills and strength are what I am about!" Allen called. "I am Kristina! I attack with swiftness and faith!" Kristina called. "I am Van, an expert at destroying enemies that threaten my people!" Van shouted. Then all of them shouted, "We are the heroes of Gaea!" The sorcerers weren't impressed. "Well, why don't we have a fight to the death to see who's the best then?" Ohgami asked. "All right!" Allen answered.  
  
Sherman stared at Allen and yelled, "I challenge you!" "Prepare to die!" Allen yelled. The fight seemed like a pretty quick one. Allen was skilled and so was Sherman. The only bad thing about Sherman was that he had to hold his hammer with both hands. He had to stop to say some spells, but didn't have the strength to use any strong ones.  
  
Allen thrusted his sword into the heart of Sherman, killing him instantly. "Sherman!" Porkio screamed before looking at Kristina in rage, "Okay, you little bitch! Now it's you and me!" "Bring it on, ya stupid, ugly bastard!" Kristina called. Porkio's battle was slightly easier than Sherman's. Porkio was great at martial arts, but could hardly remember any spells.  
  
Kristina put extra force into her last punch, making Porkio fall backwards with a stone from behind him jamming into his head. He was killed quickly. "No! Sherman! Porkio!" Ohgami screamed before staring at Van, "I'll kill you!" "Keep dreaming." Van yelled, readying his sword. This battle was going to be a real pain in the ass.  
  
Ohgami was VERY skilled in sword fighting, almost as good as Balgus was. His sorcery made him really strong. "Kuso!" Van muttered as he kept trying to block Ohgami's attacks. During the middle of the fight, Ohgami stopped and looked at Kristina and Allen, who were cheering from the side for Van. Ohgami smiled.  
  
"Van? Have you ever seen the black mist?" Ohgami asked slyly. "What do you mean?" Van asked. Ohgami smiled, chanted a spell, and covered the area where Van and Ohgami battled. All Van saw was blackness and Ohgami. "What have you done with Allen and Kristina?!?" Van yelled. Ohgami smiled, "Nothing. I just covered the area around us in the black mist. They can't see us and we can't see them. And if you want to see them again, you must defeat me!" "You sick bastard!" Van mumbled.  
  
Swords clanged against each other, but Kristina and Allen couldn't see it. "What's happening?" Kristina asked, her voice filled with fear; fear for Van's life. "I don't know." Allen softly answered. The swords suddenly stopped and one of the fighters fell to the ground. "VAN!" Kristina screamed.  
  
A yellow light covered Kristina and her pendant, then the black mist disappeared. Van stood in front of Ohgami, who lay dead on the ground, Van's sword stuck inside of him. Van frowned, pulled the sword out of Ohgami, and put it back in it's sleath. "Van!" Kristina cried as she ran into Van's arms. Van embraced her, now smiling.  
  
After a minute, Van looked at both Kristina and Allen and said, "Let's go home. I bet Merle and Celena are worried about us." Kristina and Allen nodded. Allen jumped into Schezarade while Kristina and Van sat on the dragon Escaflowne. They all flew into the sky towards Van's castle.  
  
End Ch. 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my God, I'm finally done. Okay, most of this story is based upon Yu-Gi- Oh, Shadow Skill, and the video game, Legend of Legaia. The black mist is another thing I call the Shadow realm when two people are battling. I love the video game, Legend of Legaia. The part where the sorcerers are fighting Van, Allen, and Kristina came from this boss battle. The boss was this one family, called the Delilas family, which included 3 members named Che(who fought with a huge hammer), Lu(Who fought with fists), and Gi(who actually fought with two daggers).  
  
In the game, each family has to fight the 3 main heroes: Vahn, Noa, and Gala on a one-on-one battle. Che fights Gala, Lu fights Noa, and Gi fights Vahn. In this story, when each member said their lines (Ex. "I am Porkio! I attack with lightening speed"), those were the exact words from the game, except for I changed a few words. I pretty much described the sorcerers as the family. Sherman is Che, Porkio is Lu(even though Lu is actually a girl), and Ohgami is Gi. The part with the guards came from the TV series, Shadow Skill. It came from the episode where Kyou nearly dies and Feorina has 5 bags of her missing exploding sand and she's talking to the city's guards, who don't believe her. The dialogue is different, but it's still based upon Shadow Skill.  
  
Hope ya liked it. R/R if ya want, but you better not flame me. Oh, and here are some translations for those Japanese words I used:  
  
-sama =some ending  
  
Kuso = shit  
  
And just for the fun of it, here is a small list that I made up (boys probably will NOT want to read it):  
  
A few reasons why it's better to be a girl:  
  
I. You dress up like a boy and not get yelled at, while if you're a boy  
and dress like a girl, you get yelled at.  
  
II. You can play any sport and not get laughed at.  
  
III. You don't have to worry about being kicked in the balls  
  
IV. Women have a longer life-span than men do.(that one came from my  
sister)  
  
V. There are more jobs for women then there are for men that will not  
involve men getting laughed at. (my grandma gave me that one.)  
  
VI. Women are able to have children. (my dad gave me that one)  
  
VII. When you go to a dance, you'll have a bigger variety of clothes to  
wear other than just a plain, black tuxedo (Happens all the time at  
dances in my home)  
  
VIII. Girls can play boys games and not get laughed at while when boys play 15. with barbies and dolls, they will be laughed at. (my sister and her  
friend gave me that one)  
  
IX. Girls can wear make-up anytime and no one will care...or someone will  
ask them out, but if boys wear make-up off TV sets, they will get the  
crap beaten out of them.  
  
X. Girls can wear their hair at any length, but if boys have long hair,  
they will get the crap beaten out of them.  
  
That's all I got so far. I'll write more in my next chapter before if I can remember any, but until then. Bye-bye. 


	13. Day 5 Hitomi, Shane, and Kyle vs 3 psych...

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
Ch.13 Day 5- Hitomi, Shane, and Kyle vs. 3 psychos.  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne and if I did, Hitomi would be me, I would NOT kiss Allen, AND I would NOT go back to the Mystic Moon...but since I don't own it, I'm stuck with my normal life.  
  
Okay, this is my next chapter. I told Kurama's Girfriend11 that it is my goal to finish this entire story by the time I turn 17. And luckily, she actually believes I can do it, she even helps me with a few chapters. Thanks girl.  
  
"Hitomi?" Missy asked. Hitomi looked up from the clothes she was washing, "Yeah?" "Is it true that you were trapped inside a burning building and were saved by Shane?" Missy asked. Hitomi nodded her head. "Oh, how romantic." Missy sighed as she ran away smiling. "Romantic? Man, little kids are weird." Hitomi told herself as she put the last load into the washing machine.  
  
Hitomi had to admit that even though she was saved from a burning building, it didn't sound even the tiniest bit of romantic. Now it was Sunday, the day after the dance and last day of the weekend. Shane had called her 3 hours ago to make sure that she was okay. After about 10 minutes, Hitomi convinced him that she was perfectly fine.  
  
Missy, for some odd reason, found all of that amusing. "Kristina sure has a weird sister." Hitomi thought as she walked down the hallway to her room. Taped on her pillow, next to Yuffie, who was sleeping on the bed, was a folded piece of paper. Hitomi grabbed it and read, "I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU BETTER STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM SHANE, HITOMI!!!"  
  
Hitomi began to shake in fear. She still didn't know who was sending her the notes and was getting scared. The phone rang and Hitomi jumped. Very slowly she answered, "Hello?" "Hitomi, it's Shane." The voice on the other line said. Hitomi sighed in relief, "Oh, hi." Suddenly, Hitomi saw a vision of the past. She saw the fat girl and two boys by her and how they started the fire. Then she saw where they were presently.  
  
"Hitomi? Are you okay?" Shane asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just saw who started the fire." Hitomi answered. "WHAT?!? REALLY?!?" Shane cried. "Yes, I know where they are now." Hitomi answered.  
  
"This is great!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Now you and me can fight them for revenge."  
  
"Y-you want to fight them?"  
  
"Yes! Hitomi, they tried to kill nearly 300 high school students."  
  
"Well...okay. Just don't tell too many people what we're going to do."  
  
"All right. I'll meet you by your house in an hour."  
  
"See you then, Shane."  
  
An hour passed when a car stopped in front of Hitomi's house. Hitomi opened the front door and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Two doors to the car opened and both Shane and Kyle stepped out of the car. "Kyle, what are you doing here?" Hitomi asked Kyle. "I need to be kicking some ass!" Kyle shouted and punched the air.  
  
Hitomi stared at him. Shane sighed, "Kyle's sleeping over at my house tonight, so I decided to bring him along. Plus, it can't hurt to have another person fighting." "Okay, now that one I buy." Hitomi answered. Hitomi sat in the passenger seat of the car. Shane drove while Kyle sat in the back.  
  
"So, Hitomi? Where are the people that started the fire?" Kyle asked. "There are three of them. Two guys and a girl. They are hiding inside an abandoned building by the ocean." Hitomi answered. "I know where that is! It used to be a building that was used as a storage shed for construction workers. It was abandoned 6 years ago because raping murderers left the victim's bodies inside." Shane shouted as he drove.  
  
"How do you know that?" Hitomi asked. "My dad is a construction worker and he'd sometimes take me and Travis there to pick up some equipment. It's been 6 years since I last went there, but I still remember where it is!" Shane answered, not taking his eyes off the road. It was raining as Shane drove and got harder as he got to the ocean.  
  
By the time they got there, Hitomi, Shane, and Kyle stared at the building they were brought to. "Is this the building?" Kyle asked Shane. "Uh-huh. Place hasn't changed in 6 years." Shane answered. In front of the building stood 4 men, all of them whom looked pretty drugged up.  
  
Shane, Kyle, and Hitomi hid behind Shane's car to avoid being seen. "How should we get passed them?" Shane asked. "I don't know." Kyle answered. An idea popped into Hitomi's head, "I got an idea, but you have to let just me do it or it won't work." Hitomi whispered. "What?!?" Kyle nearly yelled. "Just trust me. I'll be fine." Hitomi whispered. Shane nodded, "Good luck."  
  
Hitomi kicked a few rocks loud enough to bring the 4 men to their drugged up senses. "Who's there?!?" One of the men yelled. Hitomi put on her cutest smile and walked up to the men. "It's only a cute girl." The man said. "You really like cute and sexy girls and women, don't you?" Hitomi asked him.  
  
"Who doesn't?" The man asked happily with the others. "Well..." Hitomi said, then whispered something to the men. "Come on, men! Let's go!" The first one called then led the rest into town. "You can come out now, Shane and Kyle." Hitomi said to Shane and Kyle. "What'd you tell them?" Kyle asked. "I told them that there was a huge bra and underwear sale at Wal-Mart for women and they were walking through the aisles with only them on." Hitomi answered smiling.  
  
"Good work." Shane said smiling back. Shane looked at the door, then frowned when he saw a huge lock and chains all over the door. "Shit! How do we get through this?" Kyle asked as he tried to break the lock. "I don't know." Shane answered. Hitomi looked around and smiled when she saw something useful.  
  
Hitomi ran to the side of the building, picked up a big ax, and ran to the lock. "Stand back!" Hitomi shouted. Shane and Kyle stepped back from the building as Hitomi approached it. Hitomi lifted the ax above her head and brought it down on the chains, but they didn't break. Shane ran up and used her strength with Hitomi's, but the chain refused to even chip. But when Kyle used his, too, the lock broke in half.  
  
Shane pulled the chain off the door while Hitomi and Kyle pushed. The door creaked as it was pushed, but Shane, Hitomi, and Kyle didn't care. As long as they were closer to the enemies, they didn't care how loud the door was. The room was dark and seemed very empty...until the light turned on.  
  
In a doorway to a different room stood the same girl from the fire. At first Hitomi wasn't sure if it was an actual person. She was huge like an elephant. Her blonde hair was greasy, her brown eyes watery, and her clothes were way too small, showing her huge gut.  
  
The boys that helped her with the fire stood next to her: one was 18, the other was 14. Both boys had blonde hair and blue eyes and were VERY skinny. The younger boy looked very much like Andy.  
  
"What?!? You actually found my hideout?!?" The girl screamed. "Who are you?" Hitomi asked. "You don't remember me? Figures. It's me, Lyssa, your cousin's step-sister. The sexiest in the family!" The girl called out, running her fingers through her greasy hair. "Your family really must be ugly." Kyle said. "SHUT UP!!!" Lyssa screamed.  
  
"Who are these boys?" Shane asked, pointing at the skinny boys. The older stood up and put his left arm around Lyssa's shoulders, "I'm Bryce. Lyssa's boyfriend." The younger crossed his arms, "I'm Joey...Andy's older brother." "Ah, no wonder you look so much like Andy." Hitomi said.  
  
Lyssa pointed her fat finger at Hitomi and yelled, "I will kill you!" "Why? Because I look better than you?" Hitomi asked. Lyssa nodded her head and took out a metal baseball bat. Immediately, she tried to slam the bat onto any part of Hitomi's body, but the attack was easily dodged.  
  
Shane and Kyle stepped towards the two girls, but were blocked by Bryce and Joey. "Dammit!" Shane swore under his breath. "You'll have to fight us, BOTH of us, to get to Hitomi." Joey said with a smirk. Kyle shrugged, "Okay." Bryce took out a gun while Joey held out a crossbow. "Oh shit!" Shane muttered as Bryce advanced upon him, trying to find the perfect aim.  
  
Shane and Kyle looked around the room for something, anything to help them fight Bryce and Joey as the two evil boys advanced upon them. Bryce got closer and closer to Shane and loaded up his gun. Shane looked to his left and a large metal pipe laying against a wall, untouched by anybody.  
  
Shane paused for a minute. He wasn't sure if the pipe would bring the bullet back to Bryce, but it was worth a shot. Shane grabbed the pipe quickly and held it up like a baseball bat. Bryce laughed, "You really must be out of ideas thinking that a pipe can protect you against a bullet. But don't worry. After I kill you, I'll make sure that your girlfriend will, too."  
  
Fire raged in Shane's eyes as Bryce fired a bullet. He stepped to the right a little as the bullet got closer. "You son of a bitch!" Shane screamed as he hit the bullet with the pipe as if he were hitting the softball in his PE class. The bullet bounced off the pipe and landed in Bryce's chest, killing him instantly. "Bryce!" Lyssa screamed as she saw her boyfriend fall to the ground, dead.  
  
Joey aimed his crossbow at Kyle, but was so busy trying to find the perfect aim, that he never fired at Kyle. Kyle looked around the room. Eventually, he found a different pipe leaning against the wall. This pipe wasn't as thick as Shane's was, but he was confident that it could help protect him from Joey's crossbow.  
  
Joey fired repeatedly at Kyle, but the arrows were always destroyed by the pipe crashing into them. Finally, as fast as lightening, Kyle slammed the pipe down on Joey's head, knocking him completely unconscious. "Joey!" Lyssa screamed then looked at Hitomi, "I'll kill you, you fucking bitch!" "Bring it on!" Hitomi said.  
  
Lyssa kept putting extra strength into her arms as she kept slamming the metal bat towards Hitomi. But after a while, Lyssa started getting tired and slowed down. Lyssa slammed the bat to the ground and breathed heavily. Hitomi quickly grabbed the bat from Lyssa's clutches and held it up, "It's over, Lyssa. You lost."  
  
"Never! I'll fight you with my own bare hands!" Lyssa screamed. "You won't win, Lyssa! We've already called they cops. They'll be here in a minute to hall your ass to jail." Shane yelled. Lyssa's eyes got wide, "No! I'll kill her!"  
  
Lyssa stuck her hands into her pants and pulled out a pistol. She loaded it up and pointed it at Hitomi. "See you in Hell, bitch!" Lyssa said evilly with her finger on the trigger. Before she had the chance to pull it, the door opened and 7 policemen holding guns rushed in. "Drop the weapon!" One of them yelled.  
  
Lyssa turned around and yelled, "Fuck off!" "Drop your weapon or we'll shoot!" Another said. All the policemen loaded up their guns and pointed them at Lyssa. Terrified, Lyssa dropped her gun and ran to one policeman and attempted to punch him. Immediately, another officer cuffed her and shoved her into a police car while another helped Joey into an ambulance.  
  
Shane, Kyle, and Hitomi explained what happened to Lyssa, Bryce, and Joey. The coroners took care of Bryce and Shane, Kyle, and Hitomi were free to go. "Thanks for helping us, Hitomi." Kyle said, smiling at Hitomi. "No problem." Hitomi smiled. "You wanna go home?" Shane asked Hitomi. Hitomi nodded.  
  
Shane led Hitomi and Kyle to the car. Kyle sat in the back while Shane drove and Hitomi was in the passenger seat. Hitomi felt a piece of paper in her sweater pocket. She unfolded it and read the words, "STAY AWAY FROM SHANE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" "Wait, if Lyssa didn't send me this note, then who did?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Shane looked at her, "What'd you say, Hitomi?" Hitomi put away her note and shook her head. "Nothing. Let's just go home." She said. "Good idea." Kyle said from behind her. Hitomi couldn't help but to smile at him.  
  
End Ch.13  
  
A/N: Okay, Joey is actually my sister's best friend's older brother (you met him in an earlier chapter). Andy actually gave me the idea for having Joey be evil since Joey is a hell raiser, but Andy wanted Joey to be killed. But, I decided to be nice, so Joey was just knocked unconscious. Sorry Andy. Oh, and I'm also sorry if nobody liked my list in my last chapter. R/R if you want, but I want no flames. Also, you can send me any ideas in your reviews. I could really use some. 


	14. Day 6 Kristina and the Ball

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
Ch.14- Day 6, Kristina and the Ball  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne, but I wish I did.  
  
Oh my God, I'm soooooo sorry that it's been a while since I updated. But I had writers block and schoolwork. I'm still working towards my goal of finishing this story by my 17th birthday, so I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sixth day was an especially warm one, but got very hot from where Kristina stood. Sweat rolled down her forehead and dampened her auburn bangs. Although she was hot, she smiled at the other servants that she helped. The servants she helped were to be cleaning and dusting the ball room. The men were to be re-arranging the furniture.  
  
Merle and Celena were busy helping the cooks with the supper dishes. Everyone was working hard and quick to be prepared for the ball that Van was having. The work was being completed a lot quicker than expected. Everybody was smiling and laughing as they worked while visiting. All the work was completed 5 hours before the ball was scheduled to start.  
  
The servants helped run a bath for all the girls and boys that were to be attending. Kristina was the last to go in. The water and soap felt good on her body as all the sweat and dust was washed away. The only problem she had was her hair. She didn't have any problems washing it, but drying it was the problem. Her hair was thick and could take hours to dry without a hair dryer.  
  
She frantically turned to Merle and told her and Celena the problem. Merle laughed and drug her to the balcony. "Stay here until I get you." Merle said and left. The sun was shining and very brightly, too. The air was hot, but Kristina obeyed Merle. 5 minutes passed and Merle returned. She brought Kristina in front of a mirror inside the hallway. Kristina's hair was completely dry.  
  
Kristina stared in amazement as she ran her fingers through her hair. The sun was better than a blow dryer. The sun was now starting to set and Millerna suggested that the girls change into their dresses. Merle and Celena agreed, Kristina frowned. All the girls got into their dresses. 10 minutes passed and Millerna, Merle, and Celena were completely dressed. Kristina was having problems.  
  
To her, all dresses were foreign. It was hard to understand and use them. Unfortunately for her, Merle and Celena were there to help her put it on. What was even more confusing was the green shoes that came with the dress. They looked so delicate, practically the opposite of the tennis shoes that she almost always wore. There were straps and buckles everywhere. Eventually, she got every strap tied and every buckle buckled and was totally ready.  
  
Kristina, Merle, Celena, and Millerna looked outside the windows. The sun was now starting to slowly set and the air got just a tiny bit cooler. Many people: men, women, boys, and girls started walking into the castle. All of them were very well dressed with the strangest clothing Kristina had ever seen. "Let's go, girls!" Millerna called as she led Merle, Celena, and Kristina to the halls. "Well, that's lady-like." Kristina whispered sarcastically to Merle and Celena. They giggled.  
  
Suddenly, Millerna stopped and turned around. "Kristina, are you wearing pants under your dress?" she asked Kristina. "Yeah, why?" Kristina asked cluelessly. Millerna frowned, "It's not lady-like!" "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not a lady. I'm a 16-year-old girl." Kristina said. Millerna sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "It's impossible to get you to do something! And it's all because you're so damn stubborn!" "You're damn right I'm damn stubborn! Now let's get to the ball." Kristina answered calmly.  
  
The others nodded and headed down the hallways and a flight of stairs into the ballroom. Amongst the citizens of Fanelia that were everywhere, dancing, chatting, or even eating some food from the tables; Kristina spotted Allen, Dryden, and Gaddes, but not Van. Kristina headed towards Allen. Allen, Dryden, and Gaddes were dressed up really nice and Allen's nose got smaller and there was no bruise covering it, lucky for him. "Where's Van?" Kristina asked Allen. "He should be down any minute." Allen answered.  
  
As soon as he said that, Van came out. The clothes Van wore made him look 6 times hotter than he'd look wearing his normal clothes. He looked at Kristina and smiled, making her smile back. She kept smiling as he walked towards her. "Kristina, may I have the honor of having my first dance with you?" Van asked, looking into her blue eyes.  
  
Kristina laughed nervously, "That's probably not a good idea." "Why not?" Van asked. "I...kinda failed my dancing classes back home." Kristina told him.  
  
"Oh, come on. Nobody will notice if you mess up."  
  
"Excuse me. But everyone will pay attention to the king having his first dance."  
  
"No, they won't."  
  
"Van, I just don't want to have me embarrass the crap out of you."  
  
"You won't."  
  
And with that, Van grabbed Kristina's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. All around them, people were doing the waltz to the classical music that some people were playing. In her dancing classes during PE at home, Kristina learned 3 different dances: the waltz, where she remembered most of the steps; the swing, which was what she really loved; and the Texas ten- step, the one she hated and only remembered 2 steps of. (A/N: That dance is EVIL!!! I failed the test when I had to perform it.)  
  
Kristina and Van got into the correct position and started to dance. A few times, Kristina screwed up and even ran into a different couple. Her and Van were dancing like Squall and Rinoa from Final Fantasy 8 and finally didn't screw up (A/N: If you played Final Fantasy 8, you'd know what I'm talking about). Their dance ended not too long afterwards. Van softly kissed Kristina's hand and both of them went off to find different partners to dance with.  
  
There were a lot of men and boys that were wanting to dance with Kristina and even more women and girls that wanted to dance with Van. Naturally, both of them had to accept the first offer they got. Van was dancing with a different 16 year old girl in a purple dress. Kristina was dancing with an 8 year old boy that barely reached her chest, but despite his age and size, he was a great dancer.  
  
Van was having problems with his partner. The girl was giggling all the time and shook her head to make her hair fly around like a super-model. Van tried to stay away from her as far as he could. The girl was wearing way too much perfume and reeked. Van wouldn't even smile at her. He just couldn't stand her.  
  
The dance ended, so Van bowed at the girl, Kristina somehow curtsied to the boy, and they all left to find new partners. Kristina's next partner was a 22 year old man that danced very well. Van got another girl with too much perfume. This dance was quick and Van was yet again grateful to get away from the girl.  
  
After the dance, Kristina decided to sit for a while. Her feet hurt from the shoes she was wearing. She sat in a chair with a cup of cool water, sipping it slowly. Quickly, 3 girls walked up to her. One looked about 13, another looked 9, and the last looked around 5 years old. "Are you Van-sama's girlfriend?" The 5 year old asked. Kristina removed her lips from the cup and nodded.  
  
The 3 girls introduced themselves as Mayumi, Sarah, and Ayame. Kristina introduced herself and returned the cup of water back to her lips. "Is it true that the two of you are going to have a baby?" 9 year old Sarah asked questionably. Kristina spit the water back into her cup and turned red, "W-what did you say?" 5 year old Ayame climbed up onto a nearby char and pointed at Kristina's stomach, "Are you and Van-sama going to have a baby? My big sister said that babies come from there!"  
  
Kristina's face turned even more red as she looked up at 13 year old Mayumi. "Y-you told them this?" Kristina asked. Mayumi shook her head and pointed at the 2nd girl that Van danced with. "That's our sister, Cassie. She told us that the king's girlfriend was pregnant." Mayumi answered. "Well, I'm not. Van and I are not going to have a baby. Not for a while." Kristina answered. Her face was still red as the 3 girls left for the dance floor.  
  
Not long after the 3 girls left, another figure came up and sat next to her. Kristina looked to her side and saw Merle. "Are you okay?" Merle asked. Kristina nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm just fine." "Let me guess. Those girls asked if you were carrying Van-sama's child right?" Merle asked smiling. "T-that's right. How'd you know?" Kristina asked n a shocked tone. Merle smiled, "I didn't. I just guessed."  
  
The redness of embarrassment stuck to Kristina's face, making Merle giggle uncontrollably. "That's not funny, Merle! What if Millerna hears this rumor? She'll spread it all throughout Fanelia!" Kristina screamed while still blushing deeply. Merle kept smiling, "Oh, don't worry about it. She already knows." Merle got up and left for the dance floor. "Oh, shit!" Kristina muttered as she got up and followed Merle.  
  
Her next partner was a boy about her age or maybe a year older. Kristina looked at him and knew she hated him, but danced with him to be polite. The boy stared into her eyes as if he were lost in them. As his feet moved, so did his hands. Instead of his right hand being on her side, he moved to her butt and softly squeezed. Immediately, Kristina grabbed his hand and stared at him, "If you EVER touch me like that again, I swear to God I'll take that hand, chop it off, and shove it up your own ass! Do I make myself clear?!?" The boy shook in fear, "Yes." Kristina smiled and said, "Good. Now get the hell away from me!"  
  
The boy obeyed her and ran to another girl. The boy offered to dance with the girl, but as a response, the girl slapped him and started dancing with a different boy. Kristina stared in confusion. "What just happened?" She asked out loud. "That girl was that pervert's girlfriend, and she saw what he did. To tell you the truth, if you hadn't have yelled at that boy, the girl would have slapped YOU!" A voice from behind her said. Kristina turned around and saw Mayumi standing there. "How do you know that?" Kristina asked. Mayumi smiled, "That girl is my best friend Cora. I've known her since I was 6."  
  
Kristina smiled and thanked Mayumi, then walked to Van to have her second dance with him. Surprisingly, the music changed. This music was fast and jazzy. All the people around her were doing the swing dance, the dance she loved so greatly. She grabbed Van's hand and danced. Van smiled at her as he moved his feet in time with the music and Kristina smiled back at him.  
  
The dance ended and both Kristina and Van were laughing. Van grabbed her hand and led her out to the balcony under the star-filled sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Kristina asked, staring into the stars. "Yes, you are." Van answered looking at her. Kristina stopped and looked at him with a surprised look on her face. Van put his arms on her back and brought his lips closer to hers. Kristina moved her closer, too. They were only half an inch away when a figure came running out calling their names.  
  
Both Van and Kristina stopped and looked up at Allen and frowned. "Allen, I'm with my girlfriend here." Van said with anger in his voice. "So?" Allen asked stupidly. "So get the hell out of here!" Kristina practically yelled. Allen nodded his head and very slowly walked back inside. "Now, let's continue." Van told Kristina once Allen left. Kristina nodded and leaned closer to his lips and fell victim to his kiss.  
  
When their lips separated, both Kristina and Van turned and stared back at the stars. Zooming through the stars was a shooting one, the first one Kristina had seen in years. She sighed in amazement as she saw she star zooming by. "Make a wish." Van whispered in her ear. Kristina smiled and said inside of her head, "I wish I could stay with Van forever."  
  
Kristina turned towards Van and noticed that he had his eyes closed, most likely making a wish on the shooting star also. His brown eyes opened and stared into the blue eyes of Kristina. Both of them turned their heads and stared at the sky. The shooting star was now gone. "Do you want to go inside?" Van asked. Kristina paused for a minute then softly shook her head, "Can we stay here for a while longer?" Van smiled, "Sure."  
  
After 15 minutes, both Van and Kristina decided to walk inside for a little more dancing and chatting. Van went off to talk to a few of the men of Fanelia while Kristina went to talk to Merle, Celena, Sarah, and Ayame. The 5 girls stood talking and giggling (Kristina somehow managed to watch her mouth in front of 5 year old Ayame) when Mayumi and Cora ran up. Both were very stressed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Merle asked the two stressed girls. "Cora's sister was supposed to play with us at the ball, but she left before we could play. We need someone to help us! Do any of you know how to play the flute?" Mayumi frantically asked. Kristina slowly raised her hand. "Oh thank you, thank you! Please follow us!" Cora cried as both her and Mayumi dragged Kristina into a room by her hands.  
  
The room Kristina was brought to was empty except for the 3 girls and a bunch of untouched musical instruments. Mayumi shoved 3 papers and a flute into Kristina's hands, "Okay, I'm playing the piano and Cora is going to sing. If you can, try to play soft enough so that the entire room can hear Cora's voice. Don't worry. Cora sings pretty loudly, so don't play TOO soft. You got all that?" Kristina slowly nodded.  
  
Mayumi and Cora led Kristina onto the stage in the room that held all the other people. The 3 girls got their music and voice tuned and began to sing and play. When the music started, Van looked at the stage and gasped. "I didn't know that she could play the flute." Van said to himself. Mayumi and Kristina played soft enough for the audience to hear Cora, but not so soft that nobody could hear them.  
  
Everyone in the ballroom was fascinated by the 3 girls on the stage that played and sang so beautifully. Some people were even dancing in time with the song that Mayumi, Cora, and Kristina played and sang. Van didn't dance with anybody. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Kristina as she played.  
  
The song lasted 6 whole minutes and by the time it was completely over, Mayumi, Cora, and Kristina were exhausted. Mayumi's fingers ached, Cora's voice got hoarse, and Kristina was completely out of breath. The audience cheered and praised them as the 3 girls went to some chairs by the walls. Before they could ask, 3 cups of water was put in their hands. The girls thanked the people that got them the water and slowly drank to keep their bodies cool.  
  
Hours passed and the girls had already gotten back to dancing. Van was dancing with Cora when he looked up at the large clock on the wall. "It's 11:55." Van said as he and Cora separated. Van ran up to the stage and called out to the people below, "It is now 5 minutes before midnight. Now everyone will be doing their last dance."  
  
The people below nodded and walked to their final partners. Van immediately went to Kristina and began dancing a final waltz with her in time with the slow music that played. Kristina was lost in Van's eyes as her feet moved and fortunately didn't mess up. The clock struck midnight and all the partners separated and left the castle, thanking Van for inviting them to the ball as they left.  
  
Kristina softly yawned as she helped the servants clean up the ballroom. "Don't worry, miss. We'll clean it up." One of the maids said to Kristina. "Are you sure?" Kristina asked. The maid nodded, "Yes. Now just go to sleep." Kristina yawned and nodded her head and started walking towards her bedroom. Van followed her halfway then stopped her in front of his bedroom.  
  
Before he went into his room, he gave her a final, long kiss on her lips and a quick one on her forehead. Then whispered an "I love you" and a "Good-night" before entering his room. Kristina continued onto her room when the familiar voice came back. This time it didn't help her save Gaea or get closer to Van, "I hate to break it to you, but your wish will not come true."  
  
Kristina's eyes got wide as she asked in her head, "What do you mean?" "Oh, you'll find out tomorrow. Good night." The voice answered before leaving. Kristina walked the rest of the way wondering what the voice meant and who the voice WAS.  
  
End Chapter 14.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oookay...I'm done. You know what? Kurama's Girlfriend11 told me that in each chapter I reveal more and more about myself. Oh, and the thing about the sun drying my hair. That was based on something that really did happen to me when I went to Eastern Washington with my best friend's family. I took a shower and found out when I was done that the family didn't have a hair dryer, so my best friend put me out in the hot sun for 5 minutes and my hair was completely dry. Okay, R/R if you want, but don't flame me, I'm doing the best I can. Oh, and also when you review, you should give me some ideas on what I should add in the next chapter. I really need more ideas. 


	15. Day 6 Hitomi and the Spring Dance

Wanna Switch With Me, Hitomi?  
  
By: Escachick357  
  
Ch.15- Day 6, Hitomi and the Spring Dance  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Escaflowne and if I did...Van would be with me and me alone.  
  
Hey, I'm soooo sorry that it's been a REALLY long time since I updated, but I had all this school crap and writers block. But, I'm back. Oookay...the new people that I introduce in this chapter are not real people, so as you can guess, none of these people really COME to my school. And I kinda insult popular cheerleaders in my story. No offense to all you popular cheerleaders, but the ones at my school are all bitches, so I'm basing these ones off of the ones at my school. R/R if ya want, but don't flame me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Joey's going to be put into juvenile hall for almost a year and Lyssa will be in a mental institution for the rest of her life?" Amanda asked from the other line of the phone. "Yeah." Hitomi answered from the other line. Amanda softly gasped, "I wonder how Joey's mom is taking it." "Not very well." Hitomi answered.  
  
It was the truth. Joey's mom found out about him being in the hospital. Luckily, for both him and her, Joey was just knocked unconscious from Kyle's pipe slamming onto his head. But when he regained his consciousness, he immediately was forced to go to Juvenile Hall. All day Joey's mom had been over with Andy, crying her eyes and searching for comfort from Hitomi's family.  
  
Hitomi got annoyed quickly. The teachers in all the schools were having meetings so there was no school, Hitomi's parents were at work, and Hitomi was forced to baby-sit Missy, Andy, and Andy's mom. Right now, Andy's mom was chugging down her 52nd cup of tea and was crying loudly. And no matter how hard she tried, Hitomi couldn't get the crying woman to leave.  
  
Hitomi just finished telling Amanda the story, "And I can't get her to leave." "Wow...that really must suck. Especially since your parents are making you baby-sit." Amanda said. "Do you know how I can get her to leave?" Hitomi asked. "Why don't you tell her that you have to get ready for the school dance that's going on tonight and then ask her to leave?" Amanda suggested. "Thanks. See ya, Amanda." Hitomi said before hanging up.  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath and started walking towards the living room. A dance was going to be at the high school as a make up for the students that went to the dance hall. The dress Hitomi just bought was clean and Shane already invited Hitomi to the dance. And if Joey's mom didn't leave soon, Hitomi would never be ready.  
  
Before Hitomi could get to the living room, Joey's mom stood up. "Well, I should be going. Thanks for helping me calm down." She said. She grabbed Andy and drove home. "Jeez. She chugged down nearly all the tea in the house." Hitomi said out loud as she started cleaning up the mess in both the living room and the kitchen.  
  
As Hitomi cleaned the living room, Missy walked in holding an empty tissue box. "Hitomi, we're all completely out of tissues." Missy said, frowning. "I know." Hitomi answered, pointing at a garbage can that was practically over flowing with wet tissues.  
  
"Hitomi, can I go to the dance, too?" Missy asked. Hitomi sighed, "Missy, it's a high school dance. And no one's going to believe that you and Andy are midgets." Missy groaned and stomped off to her bedroom. "God, what a pain in the ass." Hitomi muttered once Missy left, "Oh well." Hitomi continued cleaning.  
  
2 hours passed until the entire living room and kitchen were clean. Hitomi immediately went into the bathroom to take her shower. By the time she was out, it was at least 5pm. The dance was to start at 8, so she slipped into a pair of jeans and a clean shirt for the time being. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She had forgotten that she had ever switched places with another girl and that she ever did go to Gaea.  
  
The alarm on her clock changed to 7:15, 15 minutes BEFORE Shane was to pick her up. Hitomi jumped in surprise and slipped on the new dress that she bought after the dance two nights ago at the dance hall. She quickly put on some make-up and took a deep breath. She had finished a minute before Shane actually picked her up.  
  
Hitomi called, "Good-bye." To her family and left for Shane's car when it came into the driveway. Hitomi smiled sweetly as she climbed into the passenger seat. She stuck her hands inside her pockets, expecting to feel another note like the ones she had been getting recently, but to her surprise, her pockets were completely empty except for a special card she needed.  
  
Although she was surprised, she shrugged it off because of how excited she was about the dance. The dress she wore was comfortable, more comfortable than the ones she wore on Gaea. She especially loved the color of it: a beautiful sky-blue color with matching shoes. Shane wore clothes similar to the ones he wore at the dance hall, except these were nicer.  
  
The drive to the high school was a slightly longer one than it was to the dance hall. It took Shane a while to find a parking space for his car because all the good ones were taken. Finally, he claimed the closest parking space to the gym before a car full of the most annoying popular girls could get to it.  
  
Hitomi, although she'd only been in the school for a few days, knew those girls really well: Nina, Ashley, Jessica, Tiffany, and Stephany were their names, all of whom were cheerleaders and spent practically all their time giggling stupidly at every little thing during the English class they shared with Hitomi. Hitomi hated them.  
  
As Hitomi and Shane got to the entrance of they gymnasium, they couldn't help but feel the girls stare at them with eyes of anger. The all made Hitomi feel really freaked out, but she just shrugged it off. "They're just popular cheerleader bitches." Hitomi said inside her head as she got closer to the entrance.  
  
In front of the large doors of the gymnasium were two large, bulk men. Hitomi and Shane grabbed their id cards from their pockets and showed them to the men. The men nodded and let Hitomi and Shane inside the gymnasium.  
  
Hitomi's green eyes grew wide with amazement as she stared at the inside of the gym. Streamers with sparkles hung from the ceiling and all along the walls. At least 50 tables were leaning against the walls with mountains of food. There were about 15 huge punch bowls and tons of cups. And everyone inside had a partner, no matter if it was a friend or more.  
  
Hitomi giggled when she saw the DJ. The vice principal of OHHS had promised to get a really good DJ for the dance, instead he got himself to be the DJ. He looked pretty hilarious with the outfit he was wearing: a disco suit from the 70s and a blonde afro wig. The music he played was a mix of styles and times. Some was rock and roll from the 50s, some was pop from the present, and many more. Half the people in the school was dancing on the dance floor.  
  
"Hitomi! Shane!" A voice from behind them called. Both Hitomi and Shane turned around to see Joy, Amanda, and Nicole walking up to them. Joy and Amanda were smiling, Nicole wasn't. Hitomi knew why Nicole wasn't smiling. Nicole hated dances and dresses, but the only reason she came was because her boyfriend, Kyle, asked her to, otherwise she wouldn't be there at all.  
  
Behind the girls were their dates, Carlos (Joy's boyfriend), Travis (Amanda's boyfriend), and Kyle. "Are you two having a good time at the dance?" Joy asked, smiling. "Well..." Hitomi answered, "We've only been here for 5 minutes and I've liked it so far." Joy giggled then grabbed Carlos' hand once the music changed to a slow song from the 60s. Both Joy and Amanda grabbed Carlos and Travis then drug them onto the dance floor and started dancing.  
  
Kyle and Shane smiled while dragging Hitomi and Nicole onto the dance floor. Hitomi smiled as she stared into the brown eyes of her dance partner. She felt safe and happy when she was with him, like nothing bad could happen to her as long as she was with Shane. But she looked behind Shane and saw Tiffany staring at her, fire rising in her eyes.  
  
Tiffany looked as if she was going to kill Hitomi the second both her and Shane quit dancing. Hitomi and Shane danced a few more dances until both her and Shane decided to split. Shane went off to talk to some of his friends while Hitomi went to talk to hers. Hitomi was laughing joyfully when Tiffany, who was still angry, came up. "I will have Shane. And I will have him by the end of the dance!" Tiffany growled. "What?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You heard me!" Tiffany nearly shouted, "I will have him and you will be out of his life forever!" Tiffany then stomped off to her own friends. "Why does she hate me so much?" Hitomi asked herself, but stopping when she remembered an earlier conversation she had over the phone with Joy.  
  
~~~~~~~FLASHBACK TO 5PM~~~~~  
  
Before Hitomi got to relax on her bed, she got another phone call. Hitomi picked up the phone and lazily asked, "Hello?" "Hitomi, it's me, Joy." The voice on the other line answered. "Oh, hi Joy. What's up?" Hitomi asked. "You're not going to believe this!" Joy cried out.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Tiffany is coming to the dance."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Hitomi, Tiffany has had a crush on Shane since the 7th grade and hates anyone that becomes his girlfriend."  
  
"So what? I hate her too."  
  
"Hitomi, Tiffany will do anything to hurt or humiliate you tonight."  
  
"It's okay, Joy. I can handle her."  
  
"Whatever. See ya tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi shrugged off the thought of Tiffany hurting or humiliating Hitomi and continued her conversation with her friends. Suddenly, Tiffany appeared in front of Hitomi holding a cup of strawberry punch. Nina, Ashley, Jessica, and Stephany were right behind her. Nina, Ashley, Jessica, and Stephany softly pushed Tiffany and the punch from her cup went flying onto the front of Hitomi's beautiful blue dress.  
  
The 5 popular girls said fake apologies and walked off laughing hysterically. Joy, Amanda, and Nicole quickly led Hitomi to the bathroom and struggled to wash the stain out of Hitomi's dress, but it didn't work. The bathroom door opened and Libby, one of the most popular girls in the school (and one of the nicest) walked in. Hitomi gasped. Right in the front of Libby's white dress was a punch stain similar to the one on Hitomi's dress.  
  
Libby smiled at Hitomi and told her that she and the rest of her friends saw what Nina, Ashley, Tiffany, Jessica, and Stephany did, so they put the same stain on their dresses. "Also," she reassured Hitomi, "The punch we used for this dance doesn't really stain if you wash it off like you do with regular clothes. Trust me. I was one of the people who set up the dance." Hitomi smiled at Libby, "Thanks."  
  
Hitomi, Joy, Amanda, Nicole, and Libby left the bathroom and stopped. Everyone inside the room except for the 5 girls that hated Hitomi and Hitomi's friends had punch stains on their clothes. Nicole, Joy, and Amanda immediately went to the punch bowl and splashed punch onto their dresses. Shane walked up to Hitomi and brought her into a dance. Tiffany looked angrily at Hitomi but then smirked.  
  
Tiffany knew that during the dance, there would be karioke(A/N: that spelled right?) for anyone who wanted to sing. The karioke had already started, so Tiffany quickly signed Hitomi up to sing and wrote that Hitomi would sing an oriental song. Tiffany softly giggled. She had a feeling that Hitomi couldn't sing and would totally humiliate herself onto the stage.  
  
The vice principal picked up the clipboard and announced, "And now, Hitomi Kanzaki will come up and sing an oriental song." Hitomi gasped. She never remembered signing up to sing, but walked onto the stage anyway. Hitomi was very relieved that she was originally from Japan and had a wonderful singing voice. She was also very relieved of some of the Japanese songs that were on the karioke machine. She picked up the microphone and spoke into it, "I'm going to sing 'Hikari no Naka e' by Maaya Sakamoto."  
  
She then started singing. Her beautiful voice filled the entire gymnasium and although nobody could understand what she was saying, most of the teenagers sang along softly so they wouldn't cover up Hitomi's voice if they screwed up. At the end of the song, everybody was cheering and applauding. Steam came out of Tiffany's ears, but then she realized that she had one final chance of getting Shane.  
  
It was springtime and at this dance, the high school students would vote for a spring king and a spring queen and if Shane became the king and Tiffany became the queen, they'd dance together and Tiffany could get closer to Shane. Now all the votes were turned in and it would only be a minute when the Spring King and Queen would be announced.  
  
At the springtime dances at OHHS, the queen was announced first for some reason. The music stopped and the vice principal walked onto the microphone, "I have now tallied up the votes for the Spring King and Spring Queen. When I call your name, please come up to the stage. The Spring Queen is...Tiffany Black." Tiffany squealed in excitement as she ran up to the stage. The vice principal put a crown on her head before continuing, "And the Spring King is...Derek Micheals."  
  
Tiffany's eyes got wide in shock as Derek came onto the stage. Tiffany couldn't believe that she was paired up with him. The boy was a nerd with coke bottle glasses, huge braces, and zits covering his face. He also breathed through his mouth. She was paired with the most unpopular boy in school.  
  
Tears rolled down Tiffany's cheeks as Derek was crowned. A flash went off, then a few more, all from people with cameras. The first was from the photographer of the school newspaper. Now a picture of her and Derek would be shown all throughout the high school in the newspaper.  
  
Derek took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Tiffany started crying as she danced with the Spring King. When the dance was over, she immediately ran to her friends crying, "Why did I get paired with HIM? It was supposed to be me and Shane." Her friends said nothing. They didn't know what to say.  
  
The 5 girls were about to walk towards the DJ and see the votes when this marble suddenly appeared right in front of Jessica. Without seeing the marble, Jessica stepped on it and started losing her balance. Jessica grabbed her friends for support, but they all lost their balance and fell onto a table that was wobbly and full of sticky snacks and punch.  
  
The table broke and almost instantly, cookies, doughnuts, cakes, and ice cream fell on top of the girls. The punch completely drenched them. Everyone looked at the now dirty girls, pointed, and laughed.  
  
The 5 girls ran outside, crying in humiliation. The vice principal took after them. "How could this happen? This was supposed to be the greatest night of our high school days." Tiffany cried while picking pieces of doughnuts out of her hair. "Well, have you girls ever heard the expression 'you always get what you deserve'?" the vice principal asked.  
  
"Yeah, but only from unpopular people." Stephany answered, combing ice cream out of her hair. "Yeah, I don't believe in that saying." Nina answered. "Me neither." Her friends answered, tears pouring down their faces. "Well, you girls just got what you deserved." The vice principal smiled before going back inside. The girls were too humiliated to stay at the dance any longer, so they drove home.  
  
The clock shone that it was almost midnight, so everybody got to have a final dance. Hitomi rested her head upon Shane's chest as she moved in time with the song. Joy and Carlos danced up to them and as they did, Joy whispered to Hitomi, "You were right, Hitomi. You could handle Tiffany." "Told you." Hitomi whispered back to Joy.  
  
The clock struck midnight and everyone stopped dancing and left to go home. Hitomi and Shane once again got into Shane's car and started driving towards Hitomi's house. Hitomi felt into her pocket and found one final not from the mysterious person. The note read, "I WARNED YOU ABOUT GETTING TOO CLOSE TO SHANE, NOW PREPARE TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"  
  
"Is this a note from Tiffany?" Hitomi asked herself, but she didn't care. She had Shane and that's all she needed. Shane parked his car in front of Hitomi's house. She gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "I had a nice time tonight." "Me too." Shane answered. He gave her a kiss before she closed the door to his car and entered her own house. "Good night." Shane whispered as if Hitomi were next to him before driving to his own home.  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I made up the thing about the spring dances at my school. And for the karioke thing. I like Maaya Sakamoto. I think her voice is good and I like the song "Hikari no Naka e" or "Into the Light" and even though it IS an Escaflowne song. I don't care. Hope ya liked it. 


End file.
